THE INTERFERENCE TRILOGY: Origin
by Briar Elwood
Summary: Ever wonder how the Ori religion came to be? It's not at all how you would think… Sequel to Aftermath. AU. 4 years after S10, S10 SPLRS. DV, SJ, CamLam, Teal'cIshta. Xover with SGA. 2 of 3.
1. Prologue

_Since Aftermath…_

_It's been a year. Vala has moved in with Daniel and Ettan. Sam's had her baby, a beautiful baby girl named Rose. Cameron and Carolyn are "going steady" as are Teal'c and Ishta. Adria hasn't really shown up much in the past year and it's getting to the point where they're starting to get edgy._

The water was up to Daniel's ankles by now. He could hear a voice, calling and begging for help. He listened closer, wading towards the desperate voice, the water swirling higher too fast for comfort. He slowly treaded down a staircase, mind completely focused on not being pushed over by the harsh water. Finally he reached a door and passed his hand by the lock to open it. The water inside waved out, and Daniel was thrown off his feet, submerged by the raging waters. He felt something heavy float over his head and glanced up, realizing it had actually been a few minutes since he had heard the cries for help.

After a brief moment of horror and disbelief, Daniel's adrenaline kicked in and he pumped his limbs wildly, trying to push his head above the water.

"Daniel, there's only one Jumper left. We gotta go."

XxXxX

He could see himself…

Daniel was kneeling down, head bowed over something. The archeologist was wearing a tunic like he had worn before becoming a Prior but the surroundings and the situation was completely foreign to him.

XxXxX

The emerald was broken, a large and ugly crack running down the middle…

XxXxX

"Daniel! Daniel, wake up!"

Daniel's eyes flew open to see Vala's concerned face staring back at him.

"You were dreaming," she told him. With a groan, Daniel shifted to his back, rubbing his eyes with his fists.

"Yeah," he agreed. "I was."

"What about?" Vala asked curiously. Daniel shook his head.

"Just flashes."

"Of?"

He looked over to her, lips pursed. "I saw the picture of me from the Book of Origin and a cracked emerald."

Vala's hand flew to her neck and she pulled out a necklace. "Like this one?" she asked, displaying the gem from the jewelry Daniel had given her months ago. Daniel shook his head, eyes closed.

"I don't know."

_A/N: I love reviewers and live for constructive criticism!_


	2. 1: Persuasion

"Did you ever finish putting the Book of Origin back together?" Vala asked, after a moment, tucking the emerald back between her breasts. Daniel shook his head, closing his eyes again.

"Kinda got distracted with other things," he replied, giving the small bulge on Vala's stomach a meaningful glance. Vala smiled softly, resting a hand there. Daniel smiled back before sighing heavily.

"Think I'll go back into work today," he told her. "You'll be fine with Ettan?"

Vala grimaced. "For one day, I should be all right."

Daniel smiled at her gratefully, kissing her nose. Hearing the door being flung open, he looked over her shoulder and smiled wryly.

"Speak of the devil…"

"Daddy!" Ettan exclaimed, jumping onto the bed and scrambling over Vala to settle himself comfortable on his stomach between his father and grandmother. Vala sighed, scooting away from her grandson. Daniel smiled at Ettan, brushing a rogue lock of hair out of the three-year-old's blue eyes.

"Good morning, Ettan. Daddy's gonna go to work today. You're gonna stay home with Vala, okay?"

Ettan glanced over his shoulder to Vala and gave her a forced grin. "Yeah. We'll have fun!"

"You know," Daniel commented mildly, "you'd think the two of you would get along very well with your love of…uh, destructive fun and all."

"Oh, thanks, dear," Vala said sarcastically. Daniel grinned at her.

"You're welcome."

"I had a dream last night, Daddy!" Ettan suddenly announced. Daniel's jovial mood suddenly vanished and he frowned at his son.

"What sort of a dream, Ettan?" he asked. Ettan had never told him about any dreams he had. Daniel had just assumed he either didn't _have_ dreams, he didn't remember his dreams, or his dreams were too trivial to tell about. Vala noticed this as well, and raised her head from her pillow to look at Ettan curiously.

"Mommy was in it," Ettan started. Daniel found Vala's grey eyes and held them. _Adria._

"Go on," Vala prompted. Ettan glanced at her before turning to stare at Daniel. As the archeologist stared back, goose bumps running up his spine, he saw Ettan's eyes slide completely out of focus and a nerve-wracking smile growing on his lips. The young boy looked alarmingly like his mother.

Apparently, Daniel was wearing his nerves on his facial expressions, for Vala frowned.

"Daniel…what's wrong?"

Before the linguist could reply, however, Ettan gave a sharp, sudden gasp, the wicked look disappearing into shock and pain. He fell onto his face with a moan. Daniel sat up.

"Ettan?" he asked, surprised. The boy was deathly still. Daniel quickly turned his son over onto his back, pressing two fingers against his neck. "He's alive," he whispered. His heart thudded wildly beneath his chest as he rested his hand against Ettan's forehead. "Ettan…" he whispered desperately. He met Vala's gaze. "Maybe I shouldn't go into work," he said in an apologetic tone. Vala shook her head.

"No. My guess would be that that had something to do with his dream. And maybe his dream has something to do with your dream. I dunno…Book of Origin, Orici…course, it _could_ be complete coincidence, but you don't want to risk it, right?"

Daniel pressed his lips together thoughtfully. "Call me if anything happens, all right?"

Vala nodded. "Of course, Daniel."

Daniel sighed, climbing out of bed. "Right." He kissed her on the forehead. "I'll be home as soon as possible."

"Don't rush," Vala ordered. Daniel smiled and ran out the door, leaving Vala with a still unconscious Ettan.

XxXxX

"Hey, Danny boy!"

Daniel looked up from the scattered pages of the Book of Origin to see Jack O'Neill standing in his doorway.

"Hey…what're _you_ doing here?"

"Nice to see you too," Jack replied. "I could ask you the same thing."

"_You_ actually are retired and have a kid at home," Daniel pointed out.

"Sam's home with Rose," Jack told him. "And Hank called _me_ specifically."

Daniel raised an eyebrow. "And how much begging did _that_ take?"

Jack looked offended. "I didn't beg!"

"Admit it, Jack: you're getting bored of retirement."

"Am not!" Jack exclaimed.

"Are too."

"Am not!"

Daniel shook his head amusedly. "Called you for what?"

Jack grinned. "To go to Atlantis," he announced proudly. Daniel almost expected trousers to appear on the retired general and for him to hook his thumbs on them and strike a pose.

"Good for you," he said, turning back to the ripped pages. Jack's face fell.

"You feeling okay?"

Daniel glanced at him briefly. "Hm?"

"Look, they've found something that might be an alternative power source to the ZPM on the mainland," Jack explained. "I'm in charge of taking a team over there to help 'em check it out. They need someone who can speak and read over twenty-three languages perfectly plus a few others fairly well."

Daniel snorted. "Good luck with that."

"Daniel!" Jack exclaimed, starting to get truly freaked out. "I'm asking _you_ to come along!"

Daniel sighed, looking back up to his friend and pushing up his glasses. "I won't go, Jack."

"Why not?" Jack asked incredulously.

"I can't leave Vala alone with Ettan!" Daniel told him. "She'll either kill him or kill herself!"

"Bring her along!"

"And leave Ettan?"

"Bring _Ettan_ along!"

Daniel gave Jack the most incredulous look he could muster. "_Last_ time we took Ettan along—"

"I know, I know," jack interrupted, waving a hand at the archeologist.

"—he ended up _converting_ an entire village—"

"I know!"

"—single-handedly to Origin!"

"I know, I know…" Jack muttered. "But…it's Atlantis! They'd never listen to him!"

"That's what we said about the village," Daniel pointed out. "'Ettan's too young' we said. 'Who'd ever listen to a three-year-old preaching the gospel he believes in?'"

Jack frowned, pressing his lips together in a thin line. "Daniel…" he whined. "It's Atlantis!"

"Yes, Jack. It is."

"There was a time when you'd be _begging_ to go to Atlantis!" Jack argued desperately.

"Times change," Daniel replied dismissively, turning back to his work.

"But I _need_ you," Jack tried.

"I'm not the only linguist on the base, Jack," Daniel told him exasperatedly.

"You're the best!"

Daniel looked up at him again. "Flattery won't work either."

Jack gave the archeologist a pout. "Please?"

"Jack…"

"Pwetty, pwetty pwease?"

Daniel grimaced. "All right! I'll think about it. Just…don't make me lose my breakfast."

Jack grinned and slapped his friend on the back. "Yes!"

"I'll talk to Vala, but I make no promises, Jack," Daniel warned.

"It's better than a flat out no!"

"You're too hopeful," Daniel muttered as the retired general skipped out the room.

_A/N: I love reviewers and live for constructive criticism!_


	3. 2: Decisions

"Vala, I'm home!" Daniel called, throwing his jacket in the front closet. Frowning when he got no reply, he wandered into the kitchen to see Vala bent over the sink, washing the dishes. Daniel walked closer tentatively: Vala only did the dishes when she was furious.

"You okay?" he asked unnecessarily. Vala whirled around, soapy suds splattering into the archeologist's face.

"_No_," she fumed.

"What's wrong?" Daniel asked gently, placing comforting hands on her arms. She thrust a pointed finger at the door.

"Your _son_—" she bit.

"He's your son too, Vala," Daniel interrupted. She shook her head wildly.

"No, no, he's not, he's my _grand_son and he's perfectly well aware of that!" she yelled. "You know what he said to me today? I was telling him to clean up his room, which he is very well capable of, because it's an absolute _mess_ and you know what he said to me? He looked me straight in the eye and said 'I don't have to. You're not my mother.'" Vala finished, glaring at Daniel, her nostrils flaring with her uneven breath. Daniel gently reached out to brush her cheek.

"Vala—"

She swatted his hand away, stepping back. "No. Daniel, I can't do this any longer. I can't live with that child anymore!"

"Vala—"

"No, Daniel. Decide. It's either me or Ettan," Vala told him, her voice stone cold.

"Vala, you know I can't do that…" Daniel pleaded desperately. Vala's expression didn't soften.

"That's _your_ problem," she bit. "I'm going to bed." On that note, she pushed past the linguist, storming off to their bedroom. Daniel stared blankly at the kitchen doorway where she had left from, confused.

_She'll get over it. She always does,_ he thought, walking over to Ettan's room.

_Yes…_ a sinister, pessimistic voice in his head countered, _but she's never been_ this_upset._

Daniel decided to ignore that voice, pushing Ettan's bedroom door open to say good night.

"Adria!" he exclaimed. The Orici stood in front of Ettan's bed, blocking Daniel's view. As she turned to stare at him, expressionless, Daniel craned his neck to find his son.

"Daddy!" Ettan greeted cheerily, oblivious to the tension between the adults.

"What are you doing?" Daniel asked angrily, trying to hide his fear.

"You've had him for long enough," Adria replied.

"You had him twice as long!" Daniel argued. Adria stared at him coldly before turning her attention to Ettan.

"Do you wish to come home with me, Ettan?" she asked, honey dripping from her voice. Ettan nodded enthusiastically. Adria turned to give Daniel a triumphant smirk as their son scrambled into her arms.

"Step aside," she ordered when Daniel quickly moved into her way. Daniel simply glared at her. Adria sighed.

"I do not wish to hurt you in front of our child," she told him exasperatedly. Daniel didn't budge. With a roll of her eyes, Adria waved a hand at the archeologist and he was pushed against the wall, unable to stop the Orici as she sauntered out of the room. Desperately, Daniel fought her telekinesis and received a sharp jolt to the heart as Ettan waved good-bye.

As soon as Adria's power let go of him, Daniel sprinted after her, flinging the front door open. He froze, not knowing which direction Adria would've taken, the fact it was too late settling inside him. With an angry yell, Daniel slammed the door shut and leaned against it heavily.

_Well, Vala,_ he thought bitterly._You happy?_

Fighting back enraged tears, Daniel sighed and walked down the hall to his room…only to see the door shut and most likely locked, a pillow and blanket waiting for him on the floor. Vala was more upset than he had thought. Ignoring his heart as it sunk to his stomach, Daniel picked up the pillow and blanket wearily and made his way to the couch, throwing himself sloppily on top.

He was in for a sleepless night and he knew it.

XxXxX

Daniel had given up on getting any sleep and was currently fixing himself a cup of coffee. As he sipped on the steaming beverage, he got out a piece of paper and a pen to compose a note to Vala. He wasn't going to be home when she awoke.

_Vala-_

_I'm going with Jack to Atlantis. I don't know when I'll be back. Might be a couple days or a couple weeks._

_You don't need to worry about Ettan. Adria came and took him last night._

_Love You Always._

_-Daniel_

After signing off, Daniel sighed, downed the last of his coffee and grabbed his jacket, locking the door behind him.

XxXxX

"Hey, Danny boy!" Jack exclaimed cheerily. "You came!"

Daniel gave him an affirming glance before throwing his civilian clothes off and stepping into his BDUs.

"So how'd you talk Vala into keeping care of Ettan?" Jack asked curiously. Daniel froze for a moment before zipping his fly and giving Jack the worst "how-_dare_-you" glare he was capable of. Jack's expression was one of who'd been shot as he raised his hands defensively.

"Sorry," he muttered.

XxXxX

"Good luck," Landry called over the com as the kawoosh billowed out. "And…have fun."

Jack grinned at him, saluting. "Will do, Hank." He turned to pat Daniel on the back. "Off to Daniel Disneyland."

_A/N: I love reviewers and live for constructive criticism!_


	4. 3: Sinking

"Right, so where's this possible power source?" Jack called out immediately after crossing the event horizon. Daniel rolled his eyes. The man _was_ getting bored of retirement.

"General O'Neill!" Elizabeth Weir greeted, taking the steps two at a time. "It's good to see you again!"

Jack frowned at her, waving a finger. "Ah-ah-ah! I'm retired, remember? It's just Jack."

Elizabeth smiled. "Jack," she amended. She turned to Daniel. "And Dr. Jackson. It's good to see you as well."

Daniel smiled tightly. "And you, Dr. Weir."

Elizabeth stepped to the side, gesturing to the stairs. "Let's get to work."

"You said this power source might be able to replace ZPMs?" Jack asked as they walked to the control room. Elizabeth nodded.

"It's a strange thing, really. The Athosians accidentally ran into it and Dr. McKay found some off-the-chart energy readings when he went to check it out."

"'Off-the-chart'?" Rodney McKay echoed, walking in with the rest of the team. "It was _more_ than 'off-the-chart'! It was…it was insane!"

"Thank you, Rodney," Elizabeth cut him off. She turned back to Jack and Daniel. "We can't be sure _exactly_ what it is, however, until we know what the inscriptions on it mean. It's not in any dialect we've encountered before."

"Do you have a part of it I could examine?" Daniel asked.

"Whoa—wait," Jack interrupted. "What is _it_ anyway?"

"No, we don't have any of it here," Elizabeth replied. "We couldn't move it. As to what _it_ is…" She turned to one of the computers, pulling up a few pictures that had been taken.

"Whoa," Daniel muttered, pushing up his glasses and leaning in.

"That'd be a good reason not to move it," Jack commented mildly.

_It_ was an enormous stone monument, covered in thorny vines and built into a rocky mountainside. Ancient runes were all over the monument, erosion and moss concealing the runes in turn.

"So…is the energy coming from _inside_ that?" Jack asked. Elizabeth nodded.

"That's what we think."

"What we _think_," Rodney continued, "but we very well could be wrong. The energy could be the rock itself or even the mountain, we can't really _tell_ until we have the runes translated. And I'm not exactly confident that that's even possible."

Daniel looked up to the doctor over the rims of his glasses. "Thanks for your support," he said dryly. Rodney looked stunned.

"Th-th-that's not what I meant…" he stuttered.

"Oh, just shut up, McKay," John Sheppard snapped.

"He _does_ have a point, however," Teyla Emmagen pointed out. "The runes are concealed by many years of weather and nature. Some vital information may have been permanently lost."

"Worrying about it's not gonna do us any good, though," Daniel concluded, straightening. Elizabeth nodded in agreement.

"There's a Jumper ready for you in the Jumper Bay," she told them. "Sheppard's team'll go with you."

Jack clapped his hands together, satisfied. "Sounds good. Now—"

Radek Zelenka yelling out Dr. Weir's name cut him off.

"Elizabeth!"

Elizabeth turned to see Zelenka at one of the monitors.

"What is it?" she asked, concerned at the urgency in his voice.

"We just detected about fifteen large ships headed our direction," he told her, pointing at the monitor. Everyone walked closer.

"Wraith?" Ronon Dex asked. Zelenka shook his head.

"Not Replicator either."

"Ori," Daniel muttered darkly when he saw the ships on the screen.

"Crap," Jack bit.

"How…?" Elizabeth trailed off, brow creasing.

"How'd they find out about Atlantis?" John wondered aloud.

"Adria was on Earth last night," Daniel mumbled in reply. Jack looked at him in surprise, two pieces of a jigsaw puzzle snapping together.

"She was?"

Daniel held his gaze briefly before turning back to the monitor. Elizabeth looked quickly between the two friends.

"You know the Ori better than we do," she said. "What do you suggest?"

Daniel held her gaze silently for a moment before answering. "There's no way we can fight them," he started, "and we don't want them getting any of the information here. _I_ suggest we evacuate and set the city to self-destruct."

It was quiet as everyone let this sink in.

"I'd rather _try_ to fight 'em," Ronon said. Daniel shook his head.

"We wouldn't stand a chance. There's too many of them."

"There _has_ to be another way…" Teyla argued feebly.

"I'm open to ideas," Daniel replied. It was quiet again before Elizabeth jumped into action.

"Teyla, you go to the mainland and warn the Athosians. Ronon, go with her. Zelenka, how long do we have?"

Zelenka shook his head. "I dunno…an hour, maybe?"

"If you can, try to get back here," Elizabeth told Teyla and Ronon. "Take the Jumper that's already ready."

The two of them nodded their understanding before running off to the Jumper Bay. Elizabeth turned to a console to speak into the com.

"This is Elizabeth Weir. We have just detected several Ori ships headed our direction. They will be here in about an hour. We cannot fight them. Our only choice is to leave. Please pack only absolute essentials. And quickly. But please, keep calm. Panicking will _not_ help the situation." She paused. "Good luck. Good luck to us all."

Daniel gave her an apologetic look. "If there were any other way…"

Elizabeth shook her head dismissively. "I know."

"Uh…Elizabeth?" John asked after a moment. Elizabeth nodded.

"You guys can go." She turned back to Jack and Daniel. "Would you mind staying here, keeping an eye on things?" she asked as Zelenka scurried out. Jack shook his head.

"'Course not. You go ahead."

Elizabeth nodded her thanks and ran quickly to her quarters.

XxXxX

Elizabeth and the team, including Teyla and Ronon, were just returning when an enormous explosion rocked the city.

"What the hell?" John exclaimed as he and Ronon helped Teyla back up. Zelenka scuttled to the monitor and swore in Czech.

"_Do prdele_! Two Ori ships have broken off from the main group and are in firing range from the city," he told them. "We're sinking."

"What?" Jack barked. "How?"

Zelenka shrugged. "I have no idea."

Elizabeth ran to a console, punching in a 'gate address. The lights on the coordinates flickered and shut off. She stared at them dumbly before rushing to try again.

"It's not working!" she soon exclaimed, panic filling her voice. Jack watched Daniel's face harden into stone.

"Adria," the linguist muttered darkly. Jack felt some unseen force clutch his heart in an iron grip.

"Oh, fer cryin' out loud…"

"Daedulus," Rodney breathed after a moment. "We could take the Daedulus."

"It's already left," Ronon told him.

"What?" Rodney asked, confused.

"My people left on it," Teyla explained. Everyone turned quiet, racking his or her minds for a different escape route as another explosion rocked the city.

"The Puddle Jumpers," John said.

"There aren't enough," Elizabeth pointed out.

"People have already died," John argued. "More people are dying as we speak. There's no possible way, even _if_ the 'gate was working, even _if_ we could take the Daedulus, that we could get everyone outta here alive."

"We can try to find people until the last possible moment," Jack added. Elizabeth pursed her lips unhappily before nodding.

"This is Elizabeth Weir," she said into the com. "Please make your way immediately to the Jumper Bay. If you cannot make it, we have several people trying to come to your rescue. Please remain calm and help others on your way. Thank you." She turned back to the group, who was waiting for her orders. She nodded curtly. "Let's go."

They all turned to leave the room when Adria suddenly appeared, not a foot in front of Ronon. Daniel pushed forward to glare at her.

"What do you want?" he demanded, the fact people were dying very clear in his mind.

"I just want you to know why I am here," the Orici told him, bitter, mocking poison seeping from her voice. "I am here for you, Daniel. Yes, I still want you dead. I simply wouldn't do it with Ettan depending on you for shelter and nourishment. Speaking of whom…" She stepped out of view, proving she was merely a hologram, and a young boy walked to where she had just been.

"Ettan…" Daniel whispered, reflexively taking a step towards him. Jack's eyes flicked between the father and son, another piece of the puzzle falling into place.

"Hi Daddy!" Ettan exclaimed happily before abruptly disappearing. Daniel stared at the place his son had just been, almost as if trying to will the boy to come back. A third explosion shook him to his senses.

As the companions split up, Jack quickly caught up to Daniel, resting a gently hand on the younger man's shoulder. Daniel looked to him blankly, the pain only showing in his eyes yet it was fierce enough to twist at the retired general's heart. After Daniel jogged away, leaving Jack to choose another route, Jack wondered how _he_ would feel if Rose was ever taken away from him, stubbornly keeping his thoughts away from Charlie.

_A/N: I love reviewers and live for constructive criticism!_


	5. 4: Nautical Disaster

The water was up to Daniel's ankles by now. He could hear a voice, calling and begging for help. He listened closer, wading towards the desperate voice, the water swirling higher too fast for comfort. He slowly treaded down a staircase, mind completely focused on not being pushed over by the harsh water. Finally he reached a door and passed his hand by the lock to open it. The water inside waved out, and Daniel was thrown off his feet, submerged by the raging waters. He felt something heavy float over his head and glanced up, realizing only then it had been a few minutes since he had heard the pleas for rescue… and that this all seemed oddly familiar.

After a brief moment of horror and disbelief, fighting down the stinging bile rising up in the back of his throat, Daniel's adrenaline kicked in and he pumped his limbs wildly, trying to push his head above the surface.

"Daniel, there's only one Jumper left. We gotta go."

_Jack._

Daniel whipped his head around looking for a way back, only to see the water had carried him _in_ to the room and the door had shut. How, Daniel had no clue. But at least the water was calming down slightly and he could rise to get a breath of air. After doing so, he swam over to the door, passing his hand by the lock.

Nothing happened.

That was when he realized why the poor soul he had been trying to rescue had needed help. Opening the door had resulted in the room losing the quantity of water it had had but it was quickly regaining it…with Daniel stuck inside.

"Jack!" the archeologist called into his radio desperately. "Jack, I'm locked in a room filling up with water…I can't keep my head above the water much longer!"

"Where are you?" Jack asked immediately.

"Northwest section, one of the lower floors," Daniel answered, now having to tip his head all the way back to breathe. "I can't get more specific than that."

"All right," Jack replied. "I'll be there as soon as possible."

Daniel closed his eyes, trying to calm his wildly beating heart and took one last deep breath before allowing himself to sink to the floor.

XxXxX

Jack ran to the Northwest section of the city, barely making it down the stairs without toppling head over heels. He ran as fast as his aging limbs and protesting knees would allow, opening every closed door he passed, pausing slightly each time to check if Daniel was locked in that room. Finally, one of the doors he opened released a wave of water, as well as an archeologist that looked pathetically like a cat dragged out of the water. Jack grabbed him, amazingly keeping both himself and Daniel above the water.

"You okay?" he asked when the water calmed down. Daniel grabbed Jack's shoulder, pushing himself into a standing position.

"Yeah," he chocked, water spluttering from his lips. Jack frowned at him, making sure he was telling the truth before patting his back gently.

"Let's get to the Jumper Bay," he said. "And fast."

XxXxX

"O'Neill, Jackson, you two coming?" John's voice asked in their ears.

"Yeah, we're here," Jack replied.

"Good. We had to lift off as you might be able to tell," Elizabeth told him. Jack peered through the window as he and Daniel hurried down the stairs. The floor of the Jumper Bay was completely covered by over three feet of water, the single Jumper that was left hovering about two feet above that. The water was rising extremely fast, the Jumper rising softly as well. Jack took a few leaping steps through the water and jumped, grabbing the bridge and hoisting himself up. He turned around to see Daniel, water up to his chest by now, looking around, trying to get grips on how the hell he would be able to jump high enough.

"C'mon!" Jack yelled, holding out his hand, the reality of the situation all too clear in the retired general's mind. Daniel took one good look at his friend's outstretched hand and, face set and grim, jumped.

The water swirling around him resisted the archeologist's attempts but his fingers managed to grab the Jumper's bridge. For one slight, brief moment, Daniel felt relief course through him until he realized the tips of his fingers were _not_ going to hold his entire body weight. The seconds slowed as Daniel watched in horror as his fingers slipped and he fell back down into the water, which was now well over his six foot. He sank into the ocean water, absent of panic but full of sorrow: the last conversation Daniel would ever have with Vala would be one of contention.

Suddenly he felt a strong hand clutch his still outstretched arm and time came rushing back. Slowly, his head broke the surface and he saw Jack giving him a tight and wry smile. The Jumper rose quickly now and Daniel felt an aching sensation of relief settle in his stomach when he was dragged completely out of the angry waters.

With a forced surge of energy, Daniel swung his other arm up and was surprised to have it caught by Elizabeth. Together, she and Jack pulled the soaked-through linguist up, into the Jumper. Daniel stood slowly and gave both of them warm, grateful smiles.

"Thanks."

Elizabeth smiled back. "There's no need for thanks," she told him. Jack nodded.

"Let's go," he called to Rodney, driving the Jumper. He and Daniel walked farther into the ship, but Elizabeth stayed where she was, staring down into the surging waters, watching as the past six years of her life were drowned in too little time to give them credit.

"Elizabeth," John called, jolting her out of her reverie. "We gotta close the bridge."

Elizabeth nodded, turning. Her foot slipped on the wet floor and she suddenly fell backwards, out the Jumper and into the reaching waves. John leaped to the edge, trying to grab her.

"Elizabeth!" he bellowed, readying himself to jump in after her. Jack clutched the colonel's arm and John froze, whipping his head around to glare at the older man. Jack met his glare calmly.

"Jumping in will only kill yourself as well," Jack told him lowly. Keeping his grip on John's arm, Jack looked to Rodney over his shoulder. "McKay, take us down."

"Uh…" Rodney said nervously. "I would but…"

"Water is coming from above," Teyla finished for him. Daniel stood suddenly, looking out the window as well. Jack and John looked up to see several tons of water spilling over the opening in the ceiling.

"Aw, shit," Jack breathed. "McKay, get us out of here _now_!"

Jack leaped in farther to the Jumper, dragging John along with him. Rodney quickly shut the bridge and piloted them out of the city. When they could no longer fell the waves pounding onto the hull of the ship, Jack turned to John. The colonel had sunk to sitting, his eyes lost, only seeing the small image of Elizabeth bobbing in the water, a panicked and pleading expression on her face.

"I'm sorry," Jack told him quietly. John met his gaze, a hard and almost vengeful gleam in his eyes.

"Whatever happened to 'no one gets left behind'?"

Jack sighed. "You _know_ I would've tried to save her _myself_ if it wouldn't have put everyone else's lives in jeopardy."

John glared at him for a second longer before averting his eyes to stare once again at the floor. Jack pursed his lips and stood, glancing slightly at the now-closed bridge.

"Let's go home, McKay," he said, turning to the front of the ship. Rodney was stone still, staring out through the window. Jack frowned when he saw Ronon, Teyla and Daniel had almost the exact same expressions.

"_I'll_ take over," he said gruffly. Still staring, Rodney stood, allowing Jack to pilot the Jumper. Jack took the seat and, curious, glanced to where the doctor had been looking and blanched.

Only the tower of Atlantis was still visible and it was quickly disappearing from view. If one looked closely, one could imagine the small spots in the water were people, unfortunate enough to have not made it to the Jumper Bay, and that the white splashes surrounding them were caused by mad thrashing…as parasites might in one's blood.

Fighting down the horror rising in his eyes and throat, Jack forced his gaze forward.

_"There's nothing to be gained by second guessing yourself. You can't remake the past, so look ahead… or risk being left behind."_

_A/N: I love reviewers and live for constructive criticism!_


	6. 5: Aftermath

_One afternoon, four thousand men died in the water…_

General Landry looked appalled at the dead expressions on everyone's faces as they came through the 'gate. He didn't press details out of Jack and Daniel during the briefing and immediately allowed them to go home. Jack, barely missing several messy car crashes, drove home in a daze. He silently embraced Sam, tears spilling from his eyes and picked up Rose, clutching them close to his body, unwilling to let either of them go. Sam was utterly confused and surprised but, seeing the scared demeanor of her husband, didn't ask questions.

Daniel, on the other hand, didn't go home. Somehow he found himself in his office, sitting in front of his shut down computer. His elbows were propped up on the keyboard, hands holding up his heavy head. He stared at the keys as they morphed into angry waves and drowning men and women. He felt the water rush around him, pushing him down and down and—

_Rrrrrrring!_

Daniel jumped a foot off his chair, jolted out of his thoughts for the slightest moment. He grabbed the phone and held it to his ear, still too out of it to remember to say hello.

"Daniel?" Vala's voice asked after a while. Finally Daniel found his voice.

"Vala," he chocked hoarsely. He coughed, clearing his throat.

"Daniel, Sam called, told me Jack was home and something had obviously gone wrong… She was afraid…well, _I_ was afraid you—"

"I'm fine," Daniel replied, his voice monotone. Vala paused.

"You sure? You don't _sound_ okay," she argued gently. Daniel, however, couldn't answer as he had dropped the phone and was on his knees, retching into the garbage can.

XxXxX

"…It was all my fault," Daniel finished miserably. Vala rubbed his freezing hand between hers. After realizing he wasn't going to get back on the phone, she had jumped into the car and sped the entire way to the base. She had found him still on the floor, by the wastebasket, horrified tears streaming down his face.

"How was it your fault?" she asked softly, scared at how upset the linguist was. "You didn't sink the city." It was so…out of character for him to be as fragile as he currently was. He looked up to her grey eyes, cheeks shining.

"I told you," he said, voice hard. "Adria was there for _me_."

"Daniel, she would've come after you no matter where you were," Vala pointed out.

"Exactly!" the archeologist exclaimed. "If I hadn't gone, _I'd_ be the only one dead. Instead, an entire city has been…" He flung an arm around wildly, for lack of the right word. Vala stayed silently, realizing she wasn't going to convince him otherwise. Daniel's head drooped again, a hand going to the back of his neck, rubbing gently.

"I saw Ettan," he said quietly. Vala raised an eyebrow.

"When Adria showed up?" she asked. Daniel nodded. "How is he?" she asked conversationally, not quite sure what type of reaction the linguist was waiting for. He shrugged.

"He seemed happy."

Vala waited for elaboration, but when she didn't get any, sighed, standing up.

"You need to get your mind off of things," she decided. Daniel scoffed.

"And how do you suggest I do that?" he asked skeptically. Vala slid her hand beneath his chin, nudging his face up towards hers and kissed his lips, slowly, tenderly.

"I have a few ideas," she whispered.

XxXxX

Jack came out of Rose's room after tucking her for bed, eyes to the ground and a very somber air about him. Sam frowned, pursing her lips and walked up to him as he sat down heavily a couch. She sat beside him, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"What happened?" she asked softly. "Vala told me Daniel wasn't home yet…did he…?"

Jack shook his head. "Daniel's fine. It…Atlantis sunk. The Ori came and attacked…so many people…Dr. Weir died…oh, Sam…" Suddenly he wrapped his arms around her as well, nestling his face in her hair. "What would I do without you? Or Rose? How…how would I survive?"

"What does losing us have to do with Atlantis sinking?" Sam asked, confused. Jack shook his head.

"I don't know…reality hitting, I guess. And apparently Adria took Ettan away last night," he replied. Sam reached her head up, kissing him gently.

"Maybe you need to get your mind off things," she suggested quietly. Jack raised an eyebrow at her.

"How?"

Sam smiled, kissing him again. "Oh…you know…"

XxXxX

"Hey," John said, walking into the room Teyla and Ronon were currently in. "How're you all?"

"We are well," Teyla replied. Ronon snorted.

"Speak for yourself," he grumbled. Teyla frowned at him.

"You are fine, Ronon," she assured him. "You are simply bored."

Ronon nodded. "Exactly."

"Boredom _can_ actually kill a person," John said, grabbing a chair and sitting down.

"No, technically, it can't," Rodney argued, walking in the door. John rolled his eyes, pushing a chair towards the doctor.

"Yeah, whatever."

"It can't!"

"Do you know what they plan to do with us?" Ronon interrupted, gesturing at himself and Teyla. John winced and shook his head.

"I don't think they're really thinking about it. Or McKay and I'd probably be doing something right now…instead of having all the time in the world do to nothing."

"Why aren't they thinking about it?" Teyla asked, brow creased.

"Well, the Ori, or Adria, to be specific," John started, "was there because she wanted Dr. Jackson. I have a feeling they're more concerned about him and Adria than us."

"Which is _completely_ unreasonable," Rodney muttered.

"No, actually, it's not, McKay," John argued. "I, personally, can't blame them. Though I wish I could."

"So what are we supposed to do?" Ronon asked gruffly. John shrugged.

"Wait."

_A/N: I love reviewers and live for constructive criticism!_


	7. 6: Forbidden

It made no sense. As far as Daniel could tell, the "scripture" surrounding his picture had absolutely _nothing_ to do with the drawing! He kept adding more and more pages to the story, yet only succeeding in confusing himself further. Currently, he was searching for the bottom half of the page with the actual drawing.

"Daniel?"

Without looking up, Daniel gestured to the small clear space on the table in front of him.

"Thanks, Vala," he said absently. "Just set it there."

"Daniel."

With an annoyed sigh, he looked up _not_ to see Vala with a nice, steaming cup of coffee in her hands, but Adria, face expressionless as stone. A cry of surprise burst from his lips and he stood, scurrying backwards and scrambling for any kind of weapon. His hand grabbed a large binder and he raised his arm to throw it at her. However, before his fingers could release their grip, the binder slid effortlessly from his grasp and drifted to the Orici. It clattered to the floor at her feet and she shook her head disapprovingly at the linguist.

"I will not hurt you."

"You won't hurt me?" Daniel exclaimed, his pain and anger surfacing in one great burst. "You won't _hurt_ me? You _sunk_ an entire _city_, killing _thousands_ of innocent people _just_ so you could kill _me_ for breaking your cold heart _four years_ ago! Talk about holding a grudge! If you're not here to _hurt_ me, then what-?"

"I am here about Ettan," Adria interrupted coldly. "And I swear upon the Ori I will not hurt you. Satisfied?"

Daniel glared, breathing heavily and nostrils flaring.

"Sorry it took so long, Da—Adria!" Vala exclaimed. She stared at her daughter for the briefest millisecond before turning on her heel to run to the com. Suddenly she froze in mid-step and Adria took a single step towards her mother.

"Did you actually think I would let you warn your friends?" she asked. The tension in Vala's form let go and the ex-con turned to frown at her daughter.

"How did you get here?"

A grim, wry smile grew on the Orici's face and the skin crinkled up by her eyes.

"Despite your…_confusing_ success at managing to rid me of the Asgard beaming technology," Adria started with a frown, "I have managed to find another method of getting places I need to in the least amount of time possible."

Daniel frowned, wondering distantly if that would affect Q Larienge's life… which led him to realize something else.

"I see you replaced your necklace," he commented. Adria smiled, fingers touching the pendant softly.

"Yes," she agreed. "I did."

"She's here about Ettan," Daniel told Vala after a moment of tense silence, keeping wary eyes fixed on Adria as he moved swiftly to Vala's side, wrapping a protective arm around her waist. Adria's eyes rested on the loving touch for the briefest second before nodding.

"Yes. It is difficult for me to…take care of him now that _you_ have taught him the concept of fun," she admitted, gaining a smile from Daniel as he remembered that incident.

"Did you…" Adria paused, frowning. "Did Ettan ever have dreams when he was with you?"

Daniel's eyes widened and he felt Vala stiffen and eye him. Taking a deep breath, he kept his eyes on Adria sternly.

"Once that I know of," he told her. "Why?"

"He's having dreams regularly," she said, tone distant as if she had already moved on.

"Why is _that_ anything special?" Vala asked.

"The Ori do not…have an appreciation for dreams. I've never had a dream and Ettan was the same…the first time he did, I told him never to speak of them and that the Ori would prevent him from ever having dreams again. However, that has not been the case."

Daniel and Vala exchanged glances.

"That musta been why he collapsed," Vala muttered. Adria nodded.

"Dreams are not of the Ori, therefore they forbid them," she stated. "But did Ettan manage to say _anything_ to you about the dream before he collapsed?"

"He said…you were in it," Daniel replied slowly. Adria's lips curled downward.

"Strange. He told me _you_ were in them."

Silence filled the room before Vala shifted her weight, annoyed.

"That all?" she asked testily. Adria glared at her mother.

"This is not something I take lightly, Mother," the Orici reprimanded. "It is not something you should take lightly, either."

"Why not?" Vala asked angrily. "Because it goes against Origin? Why do the Ori forbid dreams, anyway?"

"I told you," Adria said exasperatedly, as if she was talking to a little child. "They are not _of_ the Ori."

"Whoop-dee-do!" Vala exclaimed, leaving Daniel's grasp and taking a few steps toward her daughter. "I don't see why that matters! _Water_ isn't 'of the Ori'! Do they forbid that too?"

Adria's jaw tensed visibly and Daniel could see her mentally calm herself before replying. "There is a story in the Book of Origin to explain it further, but somehow I doubt you would appreciate it if I recited it to you."

"Whoa, wait," Daniel interrupted, taking a step closer. "There isn't a story about dreams in the Book of Origin!"

"There have been revisions since you last read the book, Daniel," Adria explained. Daniel frowned.

"Like my picture?" he asked, walking over to his work and picking up the drawing. Adria nodded.

"That, however, was not done with my knowledge." She paused again, pursing her lips. "I have tried many times to keep the picture out of the Book of Origin, but, somehow, it finds a way to stay. Almost like it has a mind of its own. And it's in every copy now. I…I don't know why or how."

Daniel frowned, his confusion from earlier resurfacing and deepening. "Could I have one of the revised copies?" he asked. Adria eyed him, right eyebrow raised skeptically.

"It is blasphemy—"

"Do you want to know what's going on with this picture or not?" Daniel interrupted, not in the mood to argue. Adria stared at him a little longer before finally nodding curtly.

"Fine. I will bring a copy."

"Thank you," Daniel replied. "And tell Ettan I love him."

Then Adria disappeared.

_A/N: I love reviewers and live for constructive criticism!_


	8. 7: Unsuccessful Relaxation

Vala turned to Daniel, a frustrated crease in her forehead. "Well, _that_ was cryptic."

Daniel laughed humorlessly. Vala softened at that, and walked forward to place her hands on his forearms.

"Relax," she ordered gently. Daniel scoffed.

"Ettan's in trouble," he argued, "and Adria shouldn't have been able to stop you from warning the others."

Vala frowned. "Why not?"

"She told me, when I first met Ettan, that she had no power over her own blood," he explained. "That would include you."

"Maybe she was lying," Vala suggested. Daniel shook his head.

"I don't think so."

XxXxX

"Hey."

Daniel looked up to see Cameron standing awkwardly in his office doorway.

"You didn't come to lunch," Cam stated. Daniel nodded. He and Vala had decided they weren't going to tell the rest of the team about Adria's visit. It was a family issue; everyone else didn't need to be involved.

"I'm aware of that."

"You gonna eat?" Cam asked, walking closer.

"Teal'c brought me lunch, actually," Daniel said, turning back to the papers scattered on his desk.

"Really?" Cam said, surprised. "Oh." The colonel fell silent, watching as the linguist sorted through torn pieces of paper. After a moment, Daniel looked up over his glasses.

"You want something?"

Cam shrugged. "I was just wonderin' if you wanted to play some b-ball."

Daniel sighed and gestured to the mess before him. "I have work to do, Mitchell."

"That's what I _said_ you'd say!"

Daniel frowned, confused, before realization hit. His eyes went round and his mouth shaped a small "o". "Vala rounded you into this, didn't she?"

"'Never argue with a pregnant woman,' my grandma used to say."

Daniel laughed. "Your grandmother was a smart woman." He sighed again, defeated. "All right. Only one game, though."

XxXxX

As Cameron and Daniel walked into the court, they were pleasantly surprised to see Teal'c and a not-too happy Jack already occupied it. Daniel laughed.

"Lemme guess. Sam, through Teal'c, made you come here to _relax_."

Jack smiled grimly. "Yeah. Vala through Mitchell?"

"Never argue with a pregnant woman," Daniel pointed out. Light-hearted laughter followed, forgetting the horror they had experienced. A game ensued, Teal'c and Cam kicking Daniel and Jack's butts, as the retired general's joints weren't cooperating. At one point, Jack gave a loud, defeated sigh and sat, hard, in the middle of the court. Daniel eyed him, concerned.

"You okay?" he asked, as Teal'c and Cam came up behind him, wiping their brows from sweat. Jack nodded, but then shook his head.

"No," he growled. He looked up to give them an annoyed glare. "I hate_,__hate,__**hate**_this."

"Getting old?" Daniel asked gently, knowing this probably wasn't the best time to joke around.

"Yes," the man hissed. "I can't _move_, I can't do the things I used to. I'm confined at home. I can't even play a stupid game of basketball! When I was coming to get you in Atlantis, Daniel, I had trouble simply getting down the stairs!"

Daniel winced, the sensation of the raging waters pushing down on him momentarily distracting him.

"And you know what?" Jack said with sudden conviction. "I'm not gonna let my body stop me. _It_ may be dying," (he got a collective wince from that) "but my mind is still alive and kickin'. I _hate_ retirement."

"You _are_ getting bored!" Daniel exclaimed. Jack smiled grimly.

"Yes. I am."

XxXxX

"What ever brought this up in the first place?" Sam asked, irritated. "I asked Teal'c to get you to _relax_, not do something radical like coming out of retirement!"

"We were playing basketball with Daniel and Mitchell," Jack started to explain. He stopped, however, when Rose's young cry interrupted. Sam sighed heavily and rushed to pick the child up out of her baby chair. Stroking her blonde hair soothingly, Sam turned back to her husband.

"Basketball?" she repeated. "Well, _that_ was smart! Whose idea was that?"

"Who do you expect? Mitchell!"

"And so _you_ got angry because you couldn't do as much, the reality of your age was plain before your eyes, and so you want to do something extreme. Jack, this is like some mid-life crisis!" Sam exclaimed, rewarded with another burst of shrill wails from Rose. The colonel scowled and bounced the girl a little too viciously.

"Except it's _not_ a mid-life crisis!" Jack argued. "I'm _past_ mid-life! My mid-life crisis was the whole shitty thing with Sara and Charlie!"

Sam knew anything that came out of her mouth would surpass Jack's sudden use of language and result in a harsh blow to their marriage, so she resigned to a clamped jaw and a death glare.

"I'll sleep on the couch," Jack grumbled after a moment. With that, he turned to their bedroom to grab his pillow and a few blankets.

XxXxX

"You're tactic didn't work," Daniel told Vala as he hung up his jacket in the front closet. Vala peeked her head out of the kitchen.

"What tactic?" she asked. Daniel kissed her on the forehead before answering.

"Getting me to relax."

Vala raised an eyebrow. "What'd Cam do?"

"We played ball with Teal'c and Jack. Apparently Sam asked Teal'c to do the same for Jack," Daniel explained, walking into the kitchen and inspecting the clam chowder Vala was making. He was constantly surprised at how good of a cook she was when she put her mind to it.

"So why didn't it work?" Vala asked after slapping his wrist lightly to stop him from dipping a finger in the soup. Daniel smiled triumphantly, however, licking his finger.

"Jack's age hit him. Can't do as much anymore," he replied, grabbing a roll fresh from the oven and ignoring Vala's squawk of protest. "Oh, come on, it's only me 'n' you now. One less roll isn't gonna do much."

Vala sighed. "Fine. Is Jack okay?"

Daniel shrugged. "We stopped the game after he gave up and sat down in the middle of the floor. Said he's thinking of coming out of retirement."

Vala frowned "What would they do with Rose?"

Daniel shrugged again, turning to grab a cup from the cupboard. "Maybe the same thing _we_ did with Ettan. Take turns. But I don't think Sam'll like the idea in the first place." After pouring himself a glass of apple juice, the linguist turned back around, nodding his head at Vala's abdomen. "Speaking of kids… How'd the ultrasound go?"

Vala's lips curved up into a gentle, motherly smile as she placed a hand on the ever-prominent bulge on her stomach. "Found out the sex," she said, voice turning gently. Daniel couldn't resist but smile as well, setting his glass on the counter and walking closer to Vala.

"And?" he pushed, excitement saturating his voice.

"It's a boy," Vala whispered. "We're going to have a son."

An overjoyed laugh bubbled up from Daniel's throat and he wrapped his arms around Vala, burying his face into her mass of black hair.

"Oh, Vala…"

_A/N: I love reviewers and live for constructive criticism!_


	9. 8: Preparations for Departure

Landry frowned as Jack walked into the briefing room where SG-1 was waiting. The retired general ignored his friend's stare and sat down beside Vala and across from Teal'c.

"Jack…" Landry hissed lowly after taking in Sam's surprised and outraged glare. Jack looked to Landry, eyes overly innocent. "Talk to me after the meeting."

Jack nodded curtly before turning his stare back to the wall behind Teal'c.

"You called for us, sir?" John Sheppard asked from the stairs. Landry looked up to see the colonel, Dr. McKay, Teyla and Ronon, all waiting patiently, or impatiently, as was the case for half of them. Landry nodded.

"Yes." He gestured to the open chairs at the end of the table. "Sit down."

After the four of them took their seats, Landry leaned forward.

"I want to know the fate of Atlantis," he started.

"It _sank_, sir," John said gruffly. Landry pursed his lips.

"I'm aware of that, Colonel Sheppard. However, I would like to know specifics. Not what happened, what's there now. And I still want this possible alternative to the ZPM checked out," the general explained. "The Atlantis team will be going, as well as SG-1, minus Vala."

"What?" Vala exclaimed. "I'm going!"

"You're pregnant, Vala," General Landry pointed out. "I don't want to risk you going into labor while you're gone!"

"I still have _months_ before I'm due!" Vala argued. Daniel grabbed her wrist.

"Vala…"

"No!" Vala bellowed. "_Sam_ was allowed to go on missions while she was pregnant with Rose!"

"_Jack_ wasn't working," Landry countered calmly. "Daniel is."

"So?" Vala screeched. "I'm going!"

Daniel sighed, closing his eyes and turning to Landry. "General, it might be wise just to let her go. You know how stubborn she can be… Plus the added fact her hormones are going wild."

"My _hormones_ are perfectly fine," Vala bit. Landry's jaw tensed visibly.

"Fine," he said shortly. "But I will not be blamed…"

"Of course not," Vala said happily, mood abruptly changing. Cameron concealed a laugh behind a cough, placing a hand over his mouth to hide a grin. Hormones fine…_right_…

"You'll leave in one hour," Landry declared, standing up, everyone rising with him. "That's all."

Immediately after those last two words left the general's lips, Sam whipped her head around to Jack and grabbed his arm, dragging him to the far corner of the room. It didn't do much, however, as to hide their argument from everyone else.

"Where's Rose?" Sam hissed loudly, face red with rage.

"I got a babysitter for her," Jack replied calmly. "I'm coming with everyone to Atlantis."

"No, you're not," Sam argued. "Didn't you here Landry? 'The Atlantis team and SG-1.' That wouldn't include you! At one time, yes, it did, but that was _years_ ago, Jack! You're too _old_ for this!"

Jack's shoulders twitched at the word "old" and he stared at his wife. Daniel could've sworn he saw steam whistling out of the man's ears. "I'm coming, Carter."

Vala had a hard time trying to conceal a gasp at Jack's use of Sam's last name rather than her first.

"Jack," Landry interrupted. Jack whipped his head around to glare at the general. Landry sighed. "You aren't coming, Jack."

"Yes, I am."

"Why?" Landry yelled. "Why does _everyone_ feel they need to go?"

"_O'Neill_ feels he needs to go because he's afraid he's getting old," Sam told him, returning Jack's use of last names. "Which he _is_."

"Sir," Daniel said quickly before Jack could bite back. Landry turned his irritated glare to the archeologist. Daniel winced, lowering his voice. "It might be a good idea just to let him go…nothing you say'll stop him."

Landry closed his eyes, breathing deeply before turning his gaze back to the retired general. "I'm _not_ happy about this. But fine."

Jack grinned triumphantly, giving Sam a cocky smirk. She pointedly ignored him.

As SG-1 and Jack left to take care of last minute business, Rodney and John behind them, Teyla and Ronon shared a glance before walking forward to General Landry, who had fallen in a heap in his chair, massaging his temples furiously.

"General Landry?" Teyla asked, cautious to pull the man out of his thoughts. Landry looked up, surprised to see the two Atlantians standing in front of him.

"Teyla. Ronon," he greeted. "How may I help you?"

"We were wondering, sir," Teyla started politely, "what you plan to do with the two of us."

"Seeing as we're not from around here," Ronon added. Landry's surprised expression deepened and he shrugged.

"Technically it's not really my decision," he told them. "It's the IOA's. And they're more concerned about Adria and the Ori right now."

"That's what Sheppard said," Ronon muttered gruffly. Landry smiled softly.

"What do you _want_ to do?" he asked. "I'm sure I could put in a word or two."

"We wish to continue working with Colonel Sheppard and Dr. McKay, if that's possible," Teyla told him. Landry nodded.

"I'll see what I can do."

XxXxX

Daniel let out a heavy sigh as he and Vala cleaned up the mess of ripped papers on his desk and carefully set them aside for when they returned. Vala raised her head at his sigh, giving him a questioning cock of the eyebrows. He caught her expression and pursed his lips.

"Jack and Sam," he said in way of explanation. Vala inclined her head.

"Ah."

It was silent, save the soft shuffling of paper until a familiar voice broke their reverie.

"Mother. Daniel."

The two of them turned suddenly to see Adria standing in the doorway, a large book in her hands. Daniel eyed the Orici and the book.

"Adria."

She held the book out for Daniel to take. "The Book of Origin, as you requested."

Daniel stared at it suspiciously for a moment before stepping forward and gently taking it from the Orici's grip. "Thank you." He stepped back quickly, keeping his eyes on Adria's. "How's Ettan?"

Adria tensed. "Fine."

Daniel waited.

"He is still having the dreams," she continued. She smiled comfortingly at Daniel's concern.

"Do not worry, Daniel. He is fine."

"You'll tell me if anything happens?" he made sure, his parental side taking over. Adria's smile widened.

"Of course, Daniel. You are his father."

She held his gaze steadily for a few seconds and then vanished. Vala let out a hiss of breath.

"We should at least tell the team about her new way of transportation."

Daniel shook his head. "We'd have to explain how we knew. I don't want to get into that with them, Vala. They'll find out soon enough."

_But then it might be too late_, Vala thought desperately, but didn't push the subject. Instead: "You gonna bring it with you?" she asked, jerking her head at the book. Daniel glanced down to it, shaking his head.

"No. I'll be too busy translating the stone. I'll leave it here and work on it when we get back." And with that, he set the book down on his desk, where it would stay for longer than anyone had expected.

_A/N: I love reviewers and live for constructive criticism!_


	10. 9: Orionus

The group went in a Puddle Jumper, cramming into the small ship. The journey took a fair amount of time and, hit by a sudden wave of drowsiness, Vala sat down with a sigh. Her exhale breaking the tense silence, Daniel glanced over to her, concerned. Not noticing his eyes on her, Vala looked down to the budge on her stomach, eyes dark and lips curved downward. She rested a hand there, rubbing gently. Daniel walked to her side and sat down.

"You okay?" he asked. Vala nodded, completely silent. Daniel frowned.

"The kid okay?" he asked, his voice turning to a whisper. Vala smiled, letting out a huff of breath in an attempt to laugh.

"As far as I can tell," she replied. "He's just…not very active. Shy, I guess."

"Well he sure doesn't get that from _you_," Daniel teased. Vala's lips quirked again and she turned her gaze _finally_ to Daniel.

"Must be _your_ gene."

Daniel smiled back, placing his hand on the back of her neck and resting his forehead against hers. "Must be."

"Okay, _that_ doesn't make sense," John commented darkly from the pilot's seat. Daniel and Vala looked up.

"What?" Sam asked as the entire group herded to the front of the ship.

"_That_," Rodney answered for the colonel, pointing.

Atlantis sat in the water, no sign of trouble or damage visible. It was as if nothing had happened. But, to six members of the party's memories, that wasn't true.

"I thought you said it _sank_," Cameron stated bluntly.

"It did," Ronon replied, dark eyes focused on the city.

"Then how-?" Vala asked.

"We're about to find out," Rodney interrupted. "Someone from the city's hailing us."

"Bring 'em up on the screen," John ordered. Rodney did and a stern woman appeared before the group. Her hair was brunette and tied up in a tight bun. Her eyes were disapproving and a dark grey as she assessed the group. Her lips were pressed into a thin line that curved down on both sides before they opened to speak.

"State your name and busi—" Suddenly she broke off, her stormy eyes fixed on the back of the group, where Vala and Daniel stood. "Orionus?"

Vala looked surprised. "Uh…I'm _Vala_."

The woman shook her head, annoyed. "No. Not you…_you_."

Daniel pointed at himself. "Me?" After the woman nodded curtly, Daniel continued. "_My_ name's Daniel."

The woman's eyebrows creased. "No… Wait there." She ran off. Daniel stared at the screen, confused, feeling everyone's questioning stare on him.

"What?" he demanded.

"'Orionus'?" Jack echoed. Daniel shrugged, expression incredulous.

"I don't know!"

Teyla opened her mouth but was cut off by the return of the stern woman, her eyes softer than before. She smiled.

"You may land."

XxXxX

"But it makes sense, doesn't it?" Daniel asked as the group walked out of the Puddle Jumper. Cameron scoffed.

"That we're millions of years in the past and that chick was an Ancient? _No_!"

"Oh, come _on_," Daniel pushed, an excited gleam in his eyes. "What other explanation _is_ there?"

"I don't know!" Cam argued. He shut up, however, when the stern woman walked towards them, a welcoming smile on her face.

"Greetings," she said, focusing on Daniel as if he were in charge. "My name is Arwynia. Please follow me."

Daniel glanced to Cam for confirmation. The colonel sighed and nodded. Pursing his lips, Daniel hurried to follow Arwynia. She led them to a circular room, ten older men and women waiting in large, decorate throne-like chairs occupying the room. Arwynia bowed.

"The council of the Altera," she announced, backing out of the room. Daniel gave a sharp intake of breath, eyes widening with excitement.

"Greetings," the elderly man in the center said, years of wisdom frosting his voice. "The head of the council is unavailable currently; therefore I am standing in his place." The man stopped, light blue eyes assessing Daniel scruntinizingly.

"Your arrival has caused a great amount of contention among the council, Orionus," he informed the linguist. Daniel bristled.

"Look, I don't know who this 'Orionus' is but—"

"Daniel Jackson is the name you go by, I presume?" the man interrupted. Daniel froze, shocked.

"Yeah…"

The old man sighed. "Your _true_ name is Orionus. You are one of the Altera, or the Ancients is what I believe you call us."

"I—" Daniel chocked, confusion swirling over him. "I'm an _Ancient_? Wha-…how…?"

"You did not follow many of our laws, you did not believe them…_moral_, I believe. Therefore, the council eventually came to the decision to banish you. You lost all your memories and were born to a pair of Tauri in the far future. We believed this would be the safest course of action, preventing you to ever run into us again. However, that doesn't seem to be the case."

Daniel blinked blankly, mouth gaping like a fish. "I…how…how long ago was this?"

"About a year ago."

"I _knew_ there was something strange about you," Jack muttered under his breath. Daniel threw a glare back to the retired general.

"Oh, shut up, Jack."

"Orionus?"

Daniel turned around fully to the door where Arwynia had left from to see a familiar curly-haired woman standing there, an overjoyed smile on her face.

"Oma?"

At that single word, Oma raced towards Daniel, enveloping him in a hug.

"Oh, Orionus, I've missed you so!"

Completely taken off guard by Oma's uncommon display of emotion, Daniel pushed away from her embrace, giving her an incredulous look.

"You _knew_ me before…." He trailed off, a musing glint in his eyes.

"Of course I know you!" Oma exclaimed, not understanding. "You're my…my…_ooh_…." Her eyes widened in sudden realization. "You don't remember, do you?"

Daniel shook his head. "No. I'm your what?"

"Wait…then how do you remember my name?"

"You helped me ascend," Daniel explained dismissively. "I'm your _what_?" Did he really _want_ to know? After all, Vala was standing right beside him…

"Ascend?" Oma repeated with a quick glance to the council. "How-?"

"I'm your _what_, Oma?" Daniel interrupted testily.

"Brother!" Oma replied quickly, shocked at Daniel's annoyance. "You're my brother. Orionus Desalo. That's your full name."

"Desal_o_?" Vala echoed under her breath.

"Desal_a_ is feminine," Oma explained.

"Brother?" Jack asked. "Oh…_I_ was thinking—"

Daniel whirled around. "Jack! Shut up!"

"What?" Jack demanded. "Everyone's thinkin' it, I'm just sayin' it! _I_ thought she was gonna say you were her husband or somethin'…"

"Jack!" Daniel bellowed.

"How do you know of ascension, Orionus?" the elderly man from before asked.

"Look, my name's _not_ Orionus—"

"However, that is what every Altera will call you," the man interrupted. "You might as well get used to it. Now. How do you know of ascension?"

"Almost ten years ago, I died," Daniel explained. "But Oma, who had ascended, helped me to ascend. I was there for a year before the council finally got tired of me bending and breaking half the rules, so I descended with no memories of the past year."

Beside him, Oma laughed. "Even though you don't remember your time here, you still act the same."

The elderly man frowned thoughtfully, exchanging a few words with the woman to his left.

"How have you, along with your friends, come to return?" he asked after a pause.

"Uh…we're a band of explorers and we have, er, _had_ an expedition out here in Atlantis," Daniel started. "By our time, Atlantis had long since been abandoned. But just recently an enemy of ours attacked the city. We barely managed to get _some_ of the people out before the city sunk. _We_," he said, gesturing o the group, "were coming to check out the remains. Obviously, though, something happened when we passed through the Stargate."

It was eerily silent before the man finally reacted.

"The council will discuss what is to be done," he said. "For now, I believe we can trust you and your friends as you explore the city?"

Daniel looked mildly surprised, however honored, by that offer, and nodded quickly. "Of course," he assured them. "And thank you."

_A/N: I love reviewers and live for constructive criticism!_


	11. 10: Reuniting

Vala watched bitterly as Daniel walked away with Oma, excitedly reuniting with the sister he never knew. Er, well, knew but didn't…. Vala shook her head. Never mind. She'd only confuse herself.

"Can you blame him?" Sam asked softly from Vala's shoulder. Vala jumped, letting out a squeak of surprise. Sam laughed.

"Sorry. Can you really blame him, though?" she pushed. "I mean, he's indulged himself with studying the Ancients for fifteen year of his life, he's absolutely fascinated by them. You know how much he wanted to go to Atlantis those first years we had found it. Now, not only is he here _again_, but its back in time when it was inhabited by Ancients _and_, above all, he finds out he's one of them!"

Vala shrugged, having already seen Sam's point. She just…

Sam grabbed her arm. "Let's go explore," she said, blue eyes gleaming. Something in that shine dug up the old adventurer inside the ex-con and she grinned, hurrying to follow her friend

XxXxX

"Excuse me?"

John turned from the Jumper to see a dark-haired, nervous looking man eyeing the ship.

"Yeah?"

"You're…you're one of the explorers from the future, correct?" the man asked. John nodded.

"What's going on?" Rodney asked from inside the Puddle Jumper. The scientist had immediately started trying to find out if it was the ship that had caused them to jump in time, grumbling under his breath about how Sam had found exploring more important.

"My name is Janus," the man introduced. "I…I am working on a ship like this," he said with a nod to the Jumper.

"Janus?" Rodney echoed, stepping into view. He looked to John. "Isn't Janus the name of the guy Elizabeth—"

"Yes," John replied, voice tense. Sometime in the future, this nervous man in front of him would meet an Elizabeth Weir…not the one John remembered, but an Elizabeth all the same.

"Is this…_my_ design?" Janus asked, eyes brightening with pride. John nodded.

"Yeah. Sturdy ship. You do a good job."

Janus beamed. "Could you give me any pointers?"

John jerked his head to Rodney. "_He_ might be able to."

Rodney looked surprised. "Uh…sure, come on in."

XxXxX

"You should've _seen_ the look on his face!" Vala proclaimed, sending Sam into another burst of hysterical laughter. "'You're really not my type,' he's like, 'and I'm a bit more than uncomfortable that I'm yours.' I started taking off the helmet and he starts yelling 'No! No! You don't have to do that!'"

"Maybe _that's_ why he was so scared of you for so long!" Sam suggested through her laughter.

"Scared?" Vala repeated. "_I_ always thought he was simply annoyed."

Sam shrugged, about to reply when her eye caught sight of one of the Altera in the hallway they were in. She crept towards the familiar man, a look of pleasurable surprise in her features.

"Orlin?"

The man turned his handsome face towards her, a confused frown on his lips.

"Do I know you?" he asked. Sam nodded enthusiastically but stopped, pursing her lips.

"Well, no. But I know you," she told him, beaming. Realization hit the Altera and he smiled.

"You're one of the explorers from the future, aren't you?" he said, taking her hand in his grasp. Sam nodded, eyes fixed on Orlin's face.

"We know each other in the future," she told him. Orlin smiled back, putting an arm over her shoulders and leading her the opposite direction.

"How fortunate of me," he practically purred.

Vala sighed. Well. She couldn't exactly _blame_ Sam. Orlin was quite handsome and obviously was smitten himself. Vala would just have to amuse herself.

XxXxX

"So what did you mean when you said I _help_ you _ascend_?" Oma asked. She and Daniel were at a balcony, looking out at the beautiful, calm water. Daniel frowned at her.

"Do you know what ascension is?" he asked unsurely. Oma eyed him cautiously.

"I am one of the few who do," she admitted quietly after a while. Daniel leaned forward, intrigued.

"What do you mean?"

Oma avoided his gaze, shifting uncomfortably. "Only recently did one of the Altera ascend. She was…our mother. When she disappeared, it was quite a shock. We didn't quite understand. We had theories, of course, but up until she appeared before you and I and then the council, we didn't _know_. Since then, a few more have ascended, the numbers increasing. It's supposed to be a secret but…the secret's getting out."

"Why is it a secret?" Daniel prodded, fascinated.

"The council agreed ascension should be achieved by a person's own work," Oma explained. "Which is why I am curious as to what you meant by me helping you."

Daniel's excitement suddenly diminished, eyes clouding with frustration.

"The Ancients, er…you all still have the law that ascension should be achieved by one's own work," Daniel began, "but you, along with a few others, weren't exactly fans of that rule so you bent it a bit."

"And went unpunished?" Oma asked, surprised. Daniel winced.

"For a time."

XxXxX

Vala ended up on the balcony she and Daniel had stood on after meeting with Morgan. She stared out to the dark blue water, marveling at the vastness of it.

"It really _is_ a wonder, isn't it?"

Vala whirled around, eyes widening. "Morgan le Faye?"

Morgan smiled and nodded. "I believe you have the advantage of me. I know you are one of the explorers but I only know Orionus's name."

Vala's mouth twisted at "Orionus" but she smiled. "My name's Vala. Mal Doran," she added as an afterthought.

"It's a pleasure, Vala," Morgan replied. Vala smiled tightly before turning back to stare into the depths of the ocean. Morgan walked up beside her quietly.

"Are you well?"

Vala shrugged. "It's probably just hormones."

"You're pregnant," Morgan commented. Vala smiled, her hand reflexively resting on her stomach.

"Yeah."

"Who is the father?" Morgan asked conversationally. "One of your fellow explorers?"

Vala nodded. "Daniel—er, _Orionus_."

Morgan gave her a surprised, sideways glance. "Does Oma know?"

Vala frowned. "I don't know." She stared at the Altera. "Why?"

Morgan shook her head. "No reason."

_A/N: I love reviewers and live for constructive criticism!_


	12. Divide

Origin

Briar Elwood

A/N: In case you couldn't tell, I AM a Sparky shipper.

Oh, and...I LOVE THIS CHAPTER!!!!!!!!

And thanks to Tony for being the only one (so far) to review the last chapter. I really enjoy your reviews, actually, Tony...I just wish I could reply to them.

Chapter XI

Divide

"We have decided we will help you return to your own time," the old man from earlier informed the group. "We will provide quarters for each of you and any care you may need while you are with us. Please, make yourselves at home. Do not hesitate to form friendships among us or learn of our technology and beliefs. If all works well, you should be able to return home soon."

Reactions to this announcement were varied. Daniel was obviously thrilled and immediately set out to read records of history and spend quality time with his sister. Sam was overjoyed and spent her time helping the scientists figure out a way to go home, Orlin at her side every second of the day…she wasn't even bothered by Rodney. Therefore, Rodney got annoyed and stopped working on getting them home and helped Janus on the Puddle Jumper. Teal'c was indifferent, and spent his time sparring with Cameron (who was _extremely_ bored) or meditating. Vala ignored most everyone save Morgan. It turned out Morgan's personality was a lot like Vala's and the two of them got along very well. Ronon and Teyla stuck together and, feeling very out of place, ended up traveling to the mainland. They came back with the report that there were no natives and the stone monument wasn't there. Then they joined Cameron and Teal'c for sparring,

Jack and John were the only two who were actually aware of their "women problems" and so settled with discovering an Alteran beverage with the taste of vodka and the intensity of…well, almost all alcoholic beverages combined. Neither ever noticed each other in the mess hall, however, until one particular time after John had gotten beat in a sparring practice by Cameron. To make matters worse, Jack had just recently spied his wife and a certain Altera making out in the hallway. John stumbled towards Jack, the drink giving him a strange red gleam in the eyes.

"You!" John growled, his voice low and raw. Jack looked up, highly uninterested.

"Whaddya wan'?"

"You killed Elizabeth!" John bellowed, unaware of the many heads turning to stare. Jack rolled his eyes, turning back to his drink.

"It was the f—king Ori, you a—hole."

Suddenly Jack was pushed off his chair, falling hard to the floor. He glared upward to see John standing over him, a furious gleam in his gaze.

"You _killed_ her!"

Jack stood with some difficultly and shoved John. "I didn't _kill_ her, you son of a b---h!"

Almost immediately, a nasty brawl broke out between the two very drunk men. Highly unused to this type of behavior, the surrounding Altera buzzed, not sure what to do. John slid across a table, blood dripping from his mouth where his tooth had sunk deep into his tongue. Jack scrambled after the younger man, wiping away the blood seeping from his nose. However, before the aging man could reach John, strong, dark arms stopped him, holding him back. Jack whirled to see Teal'c staring at him disapprovingly. Something threatening in the Jaffa's eyes registered in Jack's mind and he stopped struggling, sinking to his knees like a glob of goop. Meanwhile, John was held back by both Teyla and Ronon, Teyla's voice soothing yet berating.

"John, it's okay. There's no need to fight," she said, sounding all too much like John's mother. "You're drunk, John. And the angry kind."

"What's going on?" Sam asked, coming in, Orlin's arm around her waist. Seeing the man on the floor in front of Teal'c, she left Orlin's grasp, rushing to kneel across from her husband.

"Jack…" she whispered, reaching out to place a hand on his cheek, wet with sweat and blood. Dazed, Jack raised his head, frowning when he recognized the woman gazing at him in concern.

"Sam."

Suddenly, he straightened, grabbing onto Teal'c for support as he shakily stood up. Sam rose with him, her mind whirling for the right words. But Jack didn't give her the chance. After staring at her with lifeless eyes, he turned on his heel and quickly rushed away. Confused, Sam turned her gaze to Teal'c.

"What happened?" she asked.

"I believe he and Colonel Sheppard were drunk and got into a fight," the Jaffa replied.

"Over what?"

Teal'c shrugged. "I do not know. I arrived only _after_ the argument had begun."

Sam sighed, staring at the door where Jack had hurried out of, mind not even registering the Altera standing beside her.

**A Few Days Later…**

"I will speak with you no further on the matter," Elerand, the temporary head of the council from before, said angrily. Daniel, however, persisted in following the old man.

"Why not? I _live_ in the future, I know what it's like!" he exclaimed, frustration boiling in his voice. "Why won't you let me try to make the Altera race better?"

Elerand halted, whipping his gaze around to stare at Daniel coldly. "You _know_ why we decided to keep it a secret."

Daniel sighed, closing his eyes. "Yes," he breathed exasperatedly. "I'm aware of that."

Elerand glared at Daniel, considering. "Fine," he growled after a moment. "I will listen. But I promise nothing more."

"Why won't you tell the people about ascension?" Daniel started. Elerand opened his mouth for an angry reply but Daniel waved his hand at him. "No, no, it was a rhetorical question. Selfishness is a bad thing, right?" There was a pause. "You can answer this time."

Elerand rolled his eyes. "Yes, selfishness is not good."

"Keeping the knowledge of ascension is essentially being selfish!" Daniel pointed out.

"Why should a person be given the privilege of ascension if they do not work for?" Elerand argued.

"That's not what I'm saying!" Daniel yelled. He stopped, taking a deep breath to calm himself. "Can't they at _least_ know that there's a glorious _salvation_ for them _if_ they do certain things rather than just death? Aren't they allowed that?"

Elerand held Daniel's gaze stoically. Seeing nothing he had said had affected the elderly man in any way, Daniel sighed heavily.

"Look, if _you_ won't tell them, I will. From what I've seen and heard, _Orionus_, _I_ have a very good standing among the people," Daniel said, a threatening glint in his blue eyes. "They'll listen to me."

**00**

It turned out that that was exactly what Daniel did. Fully taking on the role as who apparently _truly_ was, Daniel preached to the Altera. A great divide came between those who agreed with the man who had disappeared for a year and those who saw Elerand's reasoning. The divide split the council, friends, and even family, as was the case between the Desalo siblings. Orionus essentially became the leader of one side and Elerand the other, as the true head of the council still had not returned.

The friends didn't take much notice of it. They saw Daniel's reasoning in wanting to change the ways of the Alteran and, even if some of them didn't exactly agree, they knew nothing they would say would take him off the course he already was on.

Therefore, they kept on with the routines they had fallen into until one day in the middle of a sparring practice with John when Cameron suddenly realized something:

"They're the Ori."

A/N: Don't you just LOVE cliffhangers??? I DO!!!! When I'm writing them… Hehe.

I LOVE REVIEWERS TOO!!!!!


	13. Conviction

Origin

Briar Elwood

A/N: I'm writing this a lot faster than I expected…I mean, chappie 12? Already?

Chapter XII

Conviction

_…until one day in the middle of a sparring practice with John when Cameron suddenly realized something:_

_"They're the Ori."_

**00**

Cameron had frozen with the revelation, only to have John's staff hit his ankles, hard, and the colonel toppled to the ground on his behind.

"Ow," he muttered. John blinked, having just recognized what Cam had just said.

"Who are?" he asked, reaching a hand out to help the other man up. Cam grabbed it, hoisting himself up quickly.

"_Them_, Jackson's group," he replied. Teal'c frowned as he, Teyla and Ronon walked closer.

"What makes you believe that, Colonel Mitchell?"

Cam met all of their gazes before answering. "The Ori were Alterans, right? Something about their beliefs didn't sit too well with them and they split up. Other than that, we don't know much. But it makes sense, doesn't it?"

"How do we know the Ori aren't already out there?" Ronon asked.

"We don't," Cam replied. "But we could ask Elerand."

**That Afternoon…**

"'Ori'?" Elerand repeated. "No, I have never heard of them."

"Is there another group of Alterans whose beliefs are separate from yours?" Teyla asked.

"Other than those led by Orionus?" the old man clarified. He shook his head. "None."

**That Evening…**

Daniel laughed. "They're not the Ori, Teal'c," he assured his friend. "They don't try to get others to worship them."

"Not yet," Teal'c pointed out. "But you do not know how things will be in the future."

"Look, I'll talk to them," Daniel said exasperatedly. "But they're _not_ the Ori."

"I am not the only one who believes this, Dr. Jackson," Teal'c argued. Daniel frowned.

"Who else?"

"It was Colonel Mitchell who first realized it," the Jaffa replied. Daniel laughed again.

"And the cowboy convinced you?" he said. "I appreciate your concern, Teal'c, but there's no need to worry."

"Colonel Sheppard, Ronon Dex, and Teyla Emmagan believe they are the Ori as well," Teal'c continued firmly. Daniel sighed.

"And how would they know? They're only experience with the Ori is Adria attacking Atlantis," Daniel argued, irritated. "They don't actually _know_ the Ori."

"If General O'Neill, Colonel Carter and Vala Mal Doran believed it, would you listen?" Teal'c pushed. Daniel rolled his eyes.

"Why not put McKay in the equation?"

"Because you just dismissed the others from Atlantis," Teal'c explained, pissed. "Would you listen, Daniel Jackson? Or are you so set in your conviction that any proof could 'bite your behind' and you'd ignore it?"

Daniel raised his eyebrows. "Where'd you get _that_ expression?"

Teal'c simply glowered darkly. Daniel rolled his eyes again.

"I don't know," he replied. "First they'd have to actually believe it."

Teal'c inclined his head. "I will talk with them," he promised. Daniel laughed humorlessly.

"You do that."

**At Lunch The Next Day…**

"So."

Daniel glanced up to see Jack standing in front of him, setting his tray of food down on the table. He sighed.

"Lemme guess. Teal'c talked to you."

Jack pulled out his chair, sitting down. "You got _that_ right, Spacemonkey."

"Jack, they're not—"

"Oh, come on," Jack interrupted. "Forget how _you_ started this and look at it from an outside point of view! They are _so_ the Ori!"

"They don't share any of the same beliefs!" Daniel argued.

"Yeah, they do!" Jack yelled back. "They believe in sharing the knowledge of ascension!"

"That doesn't automatically make them the Ori!"

"Oo, can _I_ be part of this argument?" Vala asked eagerly, sliding into the chair next to Daniel. He glared at her.

"No."

'Yes," Jack replied at the same time.

"They're the Ori," Vala said simply. "I talked to Morgan and, from what I've told her, _she_ thinks they're the Ori too."

"Morgan?" Daniel repeated.

"She actually goes by the name of Ganos Lal," Vala told him.

"Morgan le Faye's _here_?" Daniel exclaimed.

"Yup," Vala answered cheerily.

"She's on the other side, isn't she?" he grumbled.

"'The other side'?" Jack echoed. "This is a competition now?"

Daniel stood up harshly, slamming his spoon down. "They're _not_ the Ori," he barked. "Nothing you can say will convince me otherwise." And with that, he stormed away. Vala and Jack watched him bustle off, run into Sam, bellow at her not to bother him, and continue on. Sam stood frozen in her spot before catching Vala's eye and suddenly understanding.

"Everyone _else_ sees it," Jack muttered darkly. "Why won't he?"

**Late That Night…**

"Daniel?"

Daniel frowned as he walked into his and Vala's quarters. Vala was sitting on the bed, eyes wide with what seemed like shock and horror. She stared at him almost pleadingly and immediately the split of the Altera had completely left Daniel's mind, replaced with a sickening worry. Quickly, he scrambled to her side.

"What?" he asked urgently. "What's wrong, Vala?"

"I…I think," Vala said slowly, "I think the baby's coming."

A/N: Once again, I LOVE cliffhangers. As well as reviewers. ;p

BTW...Sorry it's so short. A lot more dialogue than the last chappie, huh?


	14. My Son

Origin

Briar Elwood

A/N: I KNOW!!! I KNOW!!!! I'VE BEEN GONE FOR...well, basically forever, right? Yes, I died. No, not literally. I am not Daniel. Nor any relation. Sadly. Course, if I WAS related to him, I wouldn't ever be able to _have_ him. That'd just be weird. ANYWHO!! I AM DEEPLY AND UTTERLY SORRY I'VE BEEN GONE FOR SO FLIPPING LONG AND I HAVE TO ADMIT THIS CHAPTER DOES NOT MAKE UP FOR IT. There are about two paragraphs that I'm absolutely in love with but, other than that, this is overall a filler chapter. I'm sorry. BUT I STILL LOVE YOU!!! Especcially if you're still reading... ;p

Chapter XIII

My Son

"How far into the pregnancy is she?" the female doctor asked Daniel as Vala was towed quickly into a private room.

"About seven months maybe?" Daniel replied, his eyes fixed on the door swinging shut. The doctor looked surprised.

"That's rather early for her to go into labor," she informed him. Daniel bristled angrily, glaring at the doctor.

"I'm quite aware of that, thank you."

The doctor frowned at him, pursing her lips. "We will do all we can for her, Orionus. I make no promises."

"What about my son?" Daniel demanded, his gut wrenching painfully. The doctor held his gaze for a brief moment longer.

"I do not know." She turned to leave, but was stopped by Daniel's firm grip on her elbow.

"Can't I be there?" he asked, his voice suddenly soft and desperate. She shook her head.

"I'm sorry. This delivery has too much risk for you to be there." She softened slightly when Daniel's hand fell limply to his side.

"We'll keep you informed."

**The Next Morning…**

"Hey, Daniel."

Daniel looked up from his hands to see Jack standing beside him, a concerned crease in his brow.

"How…?" The older man jerked his head at the closed door.

"I don't know," Daniel replied hoarsely.

"Either of 'em?" Jack made sure. The linguist shook his head. "They know why she's going into labor so early?"

"They think it was stress," the younger man whispered, knowing that that stress _had_ to have been his fault.

"Orionus?"

Daniel jumped up when the female doctor opened the door. "Yes?"

"You _answer_ to that?" Jack asked. Daniel barely even glanced at him.

"It's how they know me, Jack. Is everything okay?" he asked urgently.

"Miss Mal Doran will be fine," the doctor assured him good-naturedly.

"And my son?" Daniel pressed. The woman's smile slipped a fraction.

"He is on life support. It is up to _him_ now. There is nothing more _we_ can do."

"What are his chances of survival?" Daniel asked, his voice panicky.

"Fifty-fifty," she answered. "Pretty good for the circumstances. "Would you like to talk to her?"

"Yes!" Daniel exclaimed and scurried to follow the doctor. Jack watched as the door shut behind the frightened man, a worried frown pressed onto his features.

"How is he?" Sam asked from behind him. Jack turned around to gaze at his wife, not quite sure how to greet her…who he guessed had been cheating on him for at _least_ the first few nights they had been in the city.

"He's on his wits end but…." He shrugged. "Vala's gonna be fine and the kid has a fifty-fifty chance."

"Oh, Jack…" Sam whispered, rushing to wrap her arms around her husband. Surprised, Jack patted her back. He had so many thing he wanted to yell, to push on her, but the pain of his best friend stopped him. After a moment, he returned the embrace, nestling his face in her hair.

"Everything's gonna be all right," he whispered gently. "It's gonna be okay."

**Meanwhile…**

"Vala?" Daniel said desperately, rushing to her side. Vala grabbed his hand, clutching it like it was her only hope of survival.

"Daniel," she breathed. "Have you seen him? Is he gonna be all right?"

The tears he'd been keeping at bay all night long suddenly broke loose and Daniel clutched her hand back.

"I haven't seen him yet, Vala," he chocked. "They're giving him a fifty percent chance of survival."

"I don't want to loose another one," Vala told him, her eyes red and brimming with tears.

"Neither do I," Daniel replied.

**About An Hour Later…**

"I'd like to meet my son," Daniel told the doctor firmly. She held his gaze for a moment before nodding curtly.

"Follow me."

Daniel hurried to follow the short woman. She led him to a window and he looked through to see a tiny baby, attached to numerous machines and wires, inside a clear box. The young boy's eyes were shut tightly; his petite hand wrapped around one of the wires. His legs kicked gently as he whimpered softly in distress.

"Can I hold him?" Daniel whispered, pushing past the large lump in his throat. He kept his eyes fixed on the child, his heart twisting into a sharp knot.

"No," the doctor replied apologetically. "But there _is_ an alternative." She opened the door to the room the baby was in, steering Daniel gently to the plastic box where his son lay. Opening a small hole in the side of the box, she took Daniel's wrist and guided his hand through the hole.

Daniel watched as the child slowly let go of the wire he was clutching and grabbed his father's outstretched hand, holding onto his finger with all his strength… which, Daniel was sad to note, wasn't much.

Fighting back another bombardment of tears, Daniel looked to the doctor gratefully, finally recognizing who she reminded him of.

"Thank you," he whispered. Her brown eyes twinkled.

"You're welcome."

She very well could have been Janet Fraiser.

A/N: And, yes, it's another short one. But, hey, there's no cliffhanger! You've got to be grateful for that!!

Oh, and BTW, I'm going to be gone most of June on vacation...I know, after being gone so long already, that's horrible, I'm sorry.

I LOVE REVIEWERS!!!!!!


	15. Home

Origin

Briar Elwood

A/N: Spoilers for Unending. Nothing major, though. Well...not really. ;p

Chapter XIV

Home

"Colonel Carter!" Elerand called, hurrying to catch up with the astrophysicist. Sam turned, halting before she entered the room she and her husband now shared.

"Yes?"

"How is the progression in getting you home?" he asked conversationally. Sam's eyebrows furrowed. Elerand was trying to make it sound like he didn't really care either way, but Sam guessed he probably hoped they would leave soon if only to get rid of Daniel's influence.

"It's not," she admitted. "At the rate we're going, it's gonna take another fifty or so years unless we make a major breakthrough."

"You've already _been_ here for over two months!" Elerand pointed out, his desperation slipping slightly into his voice.

"I know," Sam replied. "We're working as hard as we can."

**The Next Morning…**

"So _apparently_ we might be stuck here," Cam told Teal'c as the two of them walked to the mess hall. "Ran into Sam last night at, like, two and she was suddenly in frenzy." He glanced over to Teal'c to see the Jaffa has stopped dead in his tracks, a couple feet behind Cam. "Teal'c?"

"I do not believe I could endure another fifty years or more stuck somewhere outside of my own time," Teal'c replied darkly. It took a moment for Cameron to realize what his friend was talking about.

"Oh. The whole thing on the Odyssey, right?"

Teal'c inclined his head. "Indeed."

Cam walked back to the large Jaffa, clapping a hand on his shoulder. "Well, I was shooed out of the room when she suddenly had an epiphany…so I wouldn't worry too much."

Teal'c raised an eyebrow at him. Cam winced.

"I hope."

**Meanwhile…**

"Rodney."

Rodney looked up from the manuscript he and Janus were studying to see Sam standing in the doorway. He gritted his teeth, turning back to the manuscript.

"Yes?"

"We…I need your help," she admitted slowly. Rodney looked to her from the corner of his eye.

"You do?" he asked, trying to sound only mildly interested.

"If you two can make the Puddle Jumper with the time machine we can get home before we're old and grey," Sam explained, exasperated. Rodney looked up fully to give her a skeptical look.

"Several problems with that," he said. "First, I though messing up the timeline was a _bad_ thing. Second, two people working on it won't help with the getting home before we're 'old and grey' thing."

Sam sighed. "First, how do we know we aren't _supposed_ to help make it? Second, you've got me and an entire team of Alteran scientists waiting to help."

"Puddle Jumper with a time machine?!" Janus finally managed to exclaim. "As in, travels through time?"

Rodney nodded. "Yeah. It's larger and more complex than a regular Jumper."

"I'd _love_ to help!" Janus proclaimed, eyes bright with childish excitement.

"Great!" Sam said happily. "I'll go get everyone…"

**About A Month Later…**

"Vala Mal Doran?"

Vala turned to see the female doctor Daniel swore reminded him of Dr. Fraiser (Vala wouldn't know) running up to her. She had personally taken charge of caring for Vala and Daniel's son and periodically came to the proud, however frightened, mother with news. Vala managed to not completely obsess in worry and Daniel spent his working hours when he _wasn't_ playing his role as Orionus at his son's side.

"Yes?" Vala asked eagerly. The doctor smiled.

"Your son has made amazing progress," she informed her. "He's well enough for _you_ to take care of him."

Vala's eyes lit up and she ran to the infirmary to hold her son in her own arms.

**A Couple Days Later…**

"So I talked to Sam today," Vala said conversationally, bouncing her son gently in her arms. Daniel glanced over to her as he changed into the blue uniform he had adopted as his day clothes.

"Yeah?" he asked. "How's the Jumper going?"

"She says all we need to do is pack," Vala said, "and then we go home!"

Daniel's mouth twisted and he pulled his shirt over his head sharply. "I can't _go_ home, Vala."  
Vala's giddiness faded and she slowed down bouncing her son. "What?"

Daniel turned his head to give Vala an almost pained look. "They depend on _me_ to lead them, Vala."

Her expression dropped to annoyance. "They're the _Ori_, Daniel!"

"They are _**not!!**_" he bellowed. Vala froze, shocked. The child in her arms, startled by the loud noise, starting crying loudly. Quickly snapping out of it, Vala returned to bouncing him, shushing him softly. His son's pathetic cry hitting his emotions, Daniel turned his back to Vala, rubbing his eyes wearily. "They aren't the Ori, Vala," he said quietly. Vala ignored him; concentrating on the tiny boy in her arms as to keep the angry, hurt tears at bay. Daniel sighed and turned back to face her.

"Vala, they depend on me. I can't go back."

Vala smiled weakly, keeping her gaze fixed on their son.

"_You_ could stay too," Daniel pointed out hopefully. Vala shook her head.

"We still have a couple days. You still have time to think about it."

**00**

_The emerald lay broken, an ugly crack running down the middle…_

A/N: (is suddenly hit by an uncontrollable attack of evil giggles/cackles) I CAN'T WAIT FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER!!!!!!!! Which might not be up for several weeks. I'm leaving for a month on vacation on Thursday...I don't know if I'll have time to update before then, seeing as there are exams right now. If I get access to a computer sometime while I'm gone you can be sure I'll update but just to be safe, don't expect thing until July. Sorry.

I love reviewers.


	16. Leaving

Origin

Briar Elwood

A/N: SCHOOL'S OUT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Finally. Jeez.) Anywho. But that means I'm going on my vacation soon and will not be able to update for another forever. I am eternally sorry and I promise I'll make it up to all of you. Eventually. ;p

Chapter XV

Leaving

"Daniel."

Daniel glanced over his shoulder to see Vala staring at him stoically, their son asleep in her arms. He turned, knowing exactly why she was looking at him the way she was. The team was leaving.

"Have you decided to stay?" he asked hopefully, however knowing what her answer would be.

"No," she said, her jaw set as stone. Daniel sighed painfully.

"Vala…"

"No!" she suddenly yelled. "Daniel, I'm _not_ about to believe they're not the Ori, no matter what you say! I love you," she said angrily, "but not enough to raise our son like _this_." She gestured around them. "We belong on Earth, in 2011, not…here. I don't _care_ if you feel obligated, if it's your _duty_ to stay here, I _refuse_ to raise my son here. I'm raising him at home, in 2011. At home," she repeated softly. She shifted the child in her arms slightly for a better hold, eyes never leaving Daniel's. Tears welling up in her eyes, she reached up to her and yanked off the beautiful emerald necklace he had given her. "And I don't care if you come or not," she bit, chucking the necklace at his feet. With that, she clutched her son with both arms, turned heel, and left in a haste.

Daniel could feel his heart shattering and falling to his toes, leaving a cold, dark, and empty ache in his chest. His knees collapsed beneath him and he fell, hard, to the ground. Almost as if he were in a pool of molasses, he reached out and grabbed the necklace, noting that the emerald now had an ugly crack running down the middle. He clutched it in his fist, vision turning a slight haze of red.

After a few deep breaths, Daniel let the emerald fall and stood back up, wiping his damp cheeks with the back of his hand.

"Sacrifices must be made," he stated to himself, voice stiff. "Heartbreak is necessary."

But his heart wasn't broken. It had died.

**The Jumper Bay…**

"Where's Jackson?" Cameron asked as Vala hurried to the Puddle Jumper. Vala met his eyes briefly before scurrying past.

"He's not coming," she mumbled.

"Are you _serious_?" Jack demanded, standing up. Vala glanced at him, eyes blazing with fiery tears.

"No," she drawled poisonously. "He's decided we're right about them being the Ori and is right behind me."

Jack looked surprised at her bitter sarcasm but turned to Sheppard, waiting in the pilot's seat. "Let's go."

**Meanwhile…**

Oci Demaan, an insightful and curious young Altera, and one of Orionus's first followers, had heard that his leader's friends were leaving. Oci was afraid Orionus would leave as well, seeing as he had a newborn son among them, and hurriedly searched the city to find him. By pure luck, the young man turned a corner to see his beloved leader on his knees, looking down at something clutched in his fist, the shine of tears on his cheeks. Wary to intrude on Orionus's grief, Oci stayed where he was a Orionus shakily stood up and muttered what would become his motto:

"Sacrifices must be made. Heartbreak is necessary."

"Sir!" Oci exclaimed, astounded by the sincerity in the man's voice. "We should make a book filled with your wisdom!"

Orionus raised his head to see Oci. "I'll put you in charge of that. How's that sound?"

Oci beamed with pride. "I would be honored." But suddenly he frowned. "You aren't leaving, are you, sir?"

Orionus gazed into Oci's silver-y grey eyes. "No," he replied softly. "I am not."

Oci sighed with relief. "Oh, good, sir. I was afraid you would."

Orionus smiled grimly, clapping a hand on the younger man's shoulder. "Do not worry, Oci Demaan. I would never abandon you."

**Later…**

"Sir!" Elerand exclaimed as a man even older than him walked through the Stargate. Quickly, he rushed down the staircase to greet the head of the council.

"Elerand," the ancient man greeted. "Tell me. What has happened since I left?"

Elerand winced, knowing the man before him probably already knew the answer to that question. "Myrddyn, sir…Orionus returned. From the future. He…he has split the Altera. He believes we should tell the people about ascension…and did so himself when I wouldn't. I'm sorry, sir. I tried to stop him…but even Oma couldn't convince him otherwise."

Myrddyn nodded. "I know, Elerand. I do not place blame on you."

"His friends just left back to their own time, but he refused to," Elerand continued. "He is still here. I can find him so you can speak with him if you wish."

Myrddyn shook his head. "Orionus is busy right now. I will speak with him when the time is right."

**Back At The SGC, In 2011…**

"You weren't gone long," Landry commented as the group came through the 'gate. He frowned at them. "You're missing one. And you gained another."

Sam glanced back to Vala, staring rigidly at the bundle in her arms. "We're aware, sir."

Landry's frown deepened. "Briefing room, all of you. Thirty minutes."

**Over A Half Hour Later…**

"How did you jump times?" Landry asked, confused, after the group finished their story.

"Something went screwy when we went through the 'gate," Rodney replied. Sam pursed her lips at him.

"I'm guessing there was a solar flare that messed things up," she told the general.

"Like when you jumped to 1969?" Landry clarified. Sam nodded.

"Exactly."

Landry sighed heavily, closing his eyes. "Well. On a lighter note…." He looked back up at the friends. "There's someone here you might wanna see…come to think of it, the reason she's here might have to do with this whole Daniel issue."

The friends stared at the general, confused.

"Hey, guys."

They all turned to see a young woman with black, wavy hair and sharp blue eyes standing at the top of the stairs. She smiled at them, walking closer.

"Q?" Sam asked, disbelievingly.

A/N: And again, I LOVE cliffhangers. I LOVE this chapter too. Don't you? It's a wonderful chapter… (giggle)

LOVE YOU ALL!!!! I'll see you in a few weeks!!!!

I LOVE REVIEWERS.


	17. Thunder

Origin

Briar Elwood

A/N: I TOLD you the moment I got access to a computer with Internet, I'd update. Why? Cuz I love you. Duh. But, again, it'll be a while before I update again. I'm on vacation, people! Things to do, people to see, time to waste... ;p

Chapter XVI

Thunder

_"Q?" Sam asked, disbelievingly._ The woman smiled, nodding.

"Aw," Cameron whined. "Now I can't call you 'kid'!"

Q laughed. "Sorry, Cam."

"How _old_ are you?" Jack asked.

"Twenty-one," she replied. "General Landry's told me it's only been a _year_ for you guys." She glanced at the bundle in Vala's arms. "Though I can tell there have been a few changes."

Vala glanced down at her son wryly. "Yeah…this guy's fairly recent."

"He Daniel's?" Q asked, smiling. Vala's wry smile faded into a stiff stare.

"Yeah," she mumbled. Q's smiled disappeared as she glanced around at the others in the room.

"Where _is_ he?"

"Why don't we not get into that quite yet?" Jack suggested, standing up and stuffing his hands in his pockets. "Why're you here?" He paused. "And how?"

"I used a Puddle Jumper," she replied. "I'll probably get into huge trouble for that but…" She shrugged. "I'm here because Earth's been converted."

A strange silence filled the room.

"'Converted'?" Cam repeated dumbly. Q nodded.

"To the Ori."

"You're _kidding_ me," Cam said bluntly. "Didn't we…?"

"Exactly," Q agreed. "After all the work we went through to make sure Earth wasn't wiped out for _this_? I _knew_ something had to have been messed up."

"Dr. Jackson," Teal'c stated. Jack groaned.

"Fer cryin' out loud…"

-------------------------------------------------------

"Orionus!"

Daniel turned to see Oci running up to him. Several days had passed since the team had left and Oci had essentially become his first assistant. Oci was in charge of scheduling, security and a variety of other things. The young Alteran was the only one Daniel considered confiding in but, when he did, it wasn't much.

"Yes, Oci?"

"All of your followers are gathering," Oci told him breathlessly, an excited gleam in his eyes. "We're organizing ourselves permanently…and we need your help."

**Later…**

"Orionus Desalo," Oci began, his voice loud and clear managing to quiet the large group gathered in the mess hall, "you have led us and shown us the truth. You have given us hops for eternal salvation. We have come to the decision to name ourselves after you."

Daniel's raised his eyebrows at Oci who beamed at him.

"We are the Ori."

Time literally seemed to stop in Daniel's mind as those four words echoed in his head. They had been right. The team…Jack…the entire group…. And he realized he had _known_ they were right. He just hadn't wanted them to be.

And now he was stuck.

"Ori?" he repeated dumbly. Oci smiled cleverly, lowering his voice.

"Yeah. You know, as in _Ori_-onus?"

"Oh no…" Daniel mumbled, stumbling back a couple steps. Oci didn't notice as he bowed deeply.

"Hallowed is Orionus," Oci declared, echoed by the others in the room. "Hallowed are the Ori."

"Oci…" Daniel hissed warningly. However, the young man couldn't hear him over the crowd. Oci glanced up; grinning at his leader and suddenly Daniel got an idea. He was their leader, their founder…

He could steer them away from the villains they could become.

Daniel smiled back at Oci as the younger man straightened.

"Those already ascended of our kind wish to bestow upon you their power," Oci told him. Before Daniel could make any reply, a sudden bright light appeared before him and rushed towards his chest. Daniel's back went rigid as his eyes rolled up into his head, showing only the whites. The sensation he felt as the Ori's power was poured into his system was similar to when he had become a Prior…yet magnified by a million. It felt like he was standing at the base of Niagara Falls, letting the water pound down on him and cleanse him. Suddenly it was gone and he staggered forwards, Oci quickly stepping out to catch him. After regaining his balance, Daniel stood straight, letting the burning fire inside of him billow out, a crack of lightning lighting up the night outside. Daniel grinned to himself.

_This_ was cool.

He searched through his power, finding he could affect other points in the timeline…and so he did, letting a loud rumble of thunder rush through time. Why the ascended didn't do this all the time, Daniel didn't know.

"Orionus," Oci interrupted his thoughts. "What is you wish?"

Daniel opened his eyes to gaze at his followers, the Ori, and smiled softly to himself.

"First," he said, letting his boom, "we will move, away form the unbelievers. In fact, we'll move to an entirely different galaxy."

---------------------------------------------------

"What was that?" Rodney exclaimed as a loud rumble shook the briefing room.

"It sounded like an explosion," Cam said, standing up.

"No…" Ronon argued darkly. "It sounded like thunder."

A/N: Okay, so it's short. But it's wacky cool, isn't it? I don't believe we're going to see Daniel again for a chapter or two…maybe even three…so he literally went out of the story (temporarily) with a boom, didn't he? (cackle)

AND I LOVE REVIEWERS!!!!!!


	18. Shock

Origin

Briar Elwood

A/N: Okay, I can pretty much guarantee this'll be the last update until July. But that's only a little over a week so it's not too bad, right?

Chapter XVII

Shock

"Hank, we should go check it out,' Jack insisted.

"The future?" Landry clarified. He shook his head. "Sorry, Jack, but no. What would you _do_ anyway?"

Jack shrugged. "I don't know! But we need to do _some_thing!"

"Unauthorized off world activation," Walter's familiar warning sounded. Landry sighed, standing up as they all hurried down the stairs. They arrived just in time to see the iris spiraling open.

'That wasn't me, sir," Walter declared. Everyone stared at the wormhole, waiting to see who it could be. An ancient man walked into view.

"Holy crap," Jack said.

"No," Myrddyn told them. "You do _not_ need to do _some_thing."

**A Very Few Minutes Later…**

"Explanation please," John practically demanded as soon as they all returned to the briefing room. Myrddyn smiled.

"I am Myrddyn—"

"We know," Jack interrupted. Myrddyn frowned at him disapprovingly.

"I am the Head of the Council of the Altera—"

"Know _that_ too," Jack interrupted again. Sam eyed him out of the corner of her eye.

"Jack…" she hissed warningly. Myrddyn shot her a grateful glance.

"You need not worry over the future of Earth," the Ancient assured them. "I am dealing with Orionus."

"What do you mean by 'dealing' with him?" Vala asked slowly. Myrddyn shook his head.

"That does not concern you." He met Q's awed stare. "You will know when it will be safe for you to return to your time."

"How?" she asked politely. Myrddyn simply smiled.

"You'll know."

"_That's_ not cliché whatsoever," Rodney muttered under his breath.

**After Merlin Leaves…**

"Okay…so, meanwhile, what do we do?" Cam thought out loud.

"I still want to know if there's anything in Atlantis," Landry told them. "And there's also the possible alternative to the ZPM. Q, would you like to go along?"

Q nodded. "That'd be great!"

"I'll stay here," Vala offered quietly. "I'll keep an eye on Rose too."

"Would you?" Sam made sure hopefully. Vala shrugged.

"Why not?"

Landry nodded, satisfied. "The rest of you, get some rest. You leave in the morning."

**That Night…**

Vala offered Q a room for the night and, after putting her son to bed, settled down on the couch with her old friend to talk.

"So…what your son's name?" Q asked conversationally as Vala handed her a glass of apple juice.

"Doesn't have one yet," Vala replied, pouring some vodka for herself. Q eyed the drink.

"You okay?" she asked, concerned. Vala shrugged, taking a swig and sitting down.

"Not really," she admitted without remorse. Q pursed her lips.

"What's up?" After a moment passed with Vala simply staring at her vodka, Q added: "Does it have to do with Daniel?"

"We got stuck in Atlantis back when the Ancients were still there," Vala suddenly said in a rush. "Daniel got the idea in his head that he could change them and ended up splitting them in two…we later figured out his group was the Ori. _Are_ the Ori. But Daniel wouldn't believe us. He's still there."

Q's eyes widened, her glass freezing at her lips. Slowly, she lowered it. "He's in the _past_?" Q clarified. Vala raised an eyebrow.

"It's not _that_ strange," Vala pointed out. "You're living proof of that."

Q shook her head. "That's not what I mean…he just _stayed_ there? Of his own accord?"

Vala nodded. Q winced. "Ouch."

"Yeah," Vala agreed. "It stings. Especially since our son was just born. Was born there, actually. Prematurely…there was a while where we weren't sure if he was going to live."

Q shook her head, sipping at her juice. "Wow, Vala. That really stinks. I'm sorry."

Vala shrugged. "It's not your fault."

"Yeah, but I can't still feel sorry for you, can't I?" Q said. "How you holding up?"

Vala shrugged again. "So far, I'm fine. But I think I'm still in shock. I don't think it's really hit me yet."

Q nodded. "I know how that feels."

Vala looked up, meeting Q's gaze. "Oh yeah…" she recalled. "When Earth was wiped out."

Q nodded again. "Yeah. It's hard to loose someone you love."

Vala nodded her agreement, taking another swig of her vodka. "Anyway. How 'bout you? What're you up to?"

Q shrugged. "I'm working at the SGC now. That's how I had access to a Jumper. Told them about my little adventure with you guys, they looked it up in the records to confirm it and I got a job."

"You on one of the teams?" Vala asked, interested. Q shook her head.

"Not yet. I'm too young still. I'm just one of the resident linguists. I'm studying to become an archeologist."

Vala raised an eyebrow. "You really _are_ related to Daniel, aren't you?"

Q grinned. "Yeah, I guess. I'm related to you too, though."

"Through Adria," Vala pointed out.

"Yeah, so? Still related."

"Any men in your life?" Vala asked after a moment. Q blushed, ducking her head slightly. Vala was immediately interested.

"I take that as a yes," she said slyly. Q cocked her head from left to right.

"Well…sorta…"

"Do tell!" Vala insisted.

**Late That Night…**

Vala lay in her bed after she and Q decided it was high time they check in…seeing as Q was leaving in the morning and Vala's son would keep her up the rest of the night and she needed _some_ sleep. The two women had had fun, back to their familiar giggling and joking, but now Vala was alone in her room…alone in her bed…without Daniel. The darkness was settling in, as was reality and Vala's eyes were wide open, staring at nothing.

That was when the shock passed.

That was when she cried.

A/N: Poor Vala. Poor, poor Vala.

I LOVE REVIEWERS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	19. Blame

Origin

Briar Elwood

A/N: After seeing Sunday again, we're adding a little Rodney/Katie in here.

Chapter XVIII

Blame

Before leaving the SGC, the group decided to split in two, one group to go to the city, the other to check out the power source. Jack, Sam, John, Ronon and Teyla were the group heading off to Atlantis, while Cam, Rodney, Teal'c and Q (seeing as she was the only linguist available) were going to check out the possible alternative ZPM.

After being dropped off on the mainland, Cam's group went over to the stone monument to determine their next steps. Upon seeing the inscriptions on the granite, Q became excited, while Rodney became confused.

"I can translate this!" the young woman declared.

"It used to be a _lot_ longer," the scientist observed.

"Whoa, one at a time," Cam interrupted. "Q, you've seen this language before?"

Q nodded. "This script is one I've recently ran into a lot…it's a very unique language."

"Okay, good," Cam said cheerfully. "Now, McKay," he continued. "What do you mean, it used to be a lot longer?"

"It used to be a lot longer!" Rodney exclaimed. "It's just six lines but it used to be completely full."

Cam frowned. "What do you suppose that means?"

"I don't know!" Rodney yelled. "All I know is what I just told you!"

"Okay, okay," Cam said quickly. "Well, there's not much we can do about it now. Q, how long is this gonna take you?"

She shrugged. "I don't have any of my notes with me so it's take longer than usual seeing as it's new to me. But I'll try to work quickly."

Cam shook his head. "Don't worry about it. It's not like we have anything else to do. Rodney, you stay here with Q. Teal'c, come with me, we're gonna scout the area.

**Meanwhile…**

After getting into scuba gear, Jack and John's team split up to explore the underwater city. Jack and Sam took the tower, Ronon and Teyla took the main levels, and John took the lower levels. The colonel was finding things a little unnerving as he kept running into bodies he recognized…at least one giving him a sharp pang in the stomach.

"Katie…" he murmured, brushing the blonde hair out of Rodney's fiancé's face. John dreaded telling his friend of her death.

Suddenly the room shook around him. Grabbing a desk to keep him balanced, John activated his radio.

"Did you guys feel that?"

"_We_ sure did," Sam's voice replied.

"We felt a slight vibration," Teyla answered.

"What _was_ it?" Jack asked.

"It felt like an earthquake," Ronon suggested.

"That's not a good thing," Jack commented.

"Usually," John said bitingly.

"A bigger one could be coming," Sam interrupted. "We might want to get out before it hits."

"We'll meet at the Jumper," John decided. After receiving a confirmation from everyone, John turned from Katie's body to leave…but the earthquake Sam predicted hit a little early.

John lost his balance completely and stumbled backwards. His feet lost their footing and he fell back, hitting his head on the edge of the desk. The last thing he saw before losing consciousness was Katie's white face only a few inches away from his.

**After The Earthquake Passed…**

"Where's Sheppard?" Jack asked as he and Sam ran into the underwater Jumper Bay where Teyla and Ronon were waiting. Ronon shrugged.

"Don't know," he said. Jack sighed, turning to his radio.

"Sheppard, what's taking so long?"

All Jack received was a loud crackle of static. He frowned.

"Sheppard?"

Still no answer.

"Maybe he got hurt in the quake," Sam suggested.

"We should look for him," Teyla said. Jack nodded.

"Split up. Let's go. _Keep in radio contact_."

**00**

"John."

John raised his head, wincing at the sharp pain running up the back of his neck, and saw…Elizabeth? There she was, standing at the doorway, no scuba gear on even though they were still obviously underwater. After a moment, John realized he didn't have any on either.

"Am I dead?" he asked. Elizabeth smiled slightly and shook her head.

"No."

"Then how…?"

"Why didn't you try to save me?" Elizabeth interrupted sharply, her eyes squinting and harsh. John blinked, taken off guard.

"Wha-…? I _did_ try to save you!"

"Obviously not hard enough!" she snapped. John stared at her uncomprehendingly before scrambling to his feet.

"O'Neill stopped me!" John protested desperately.

"You could've _defied_ him!" Elizabeth exclaimed. "I thought _nothing_ would stop you from fulfilling your stand on 'no one left behind'!"

"I-I-I…" he stuttered. Why _hadn't_ he fought harder? Guilt overwhelmed him like a tidal wave and he staggered backwards, the water around him starting to press down on his lungs.

"It's _your_ fault I'm dead!" Elizabeth yelled. "It's _your _fault!"

**00**

"John. John, c'mon. John, wake up."

John shook his head, trying to push that nagging, persistent voice out of his ear.

"C'mon, Sheppard," a rougher voice added. "You're running out of air."

"We gotta get you back to the mainland," the first voice agreed. John's eyes flicked open to see Teyla and Ronon bending over him.

"Where's Elizabeth?" he heard himself ask quietly. Teyla and Ronon's brows furrowed and they glanced at each other.

"Elizabeth's…_dead_, John," Teyla told him gently.

"Don't' you remember?" Ronon asked. John closed his eyes.

_"It's _your_ fault I'm dead! It's _your_ fault!"_

"Yeah," he mumbled. "I remember."

"Okay…" Teyla said slowly. "Well, we got to go, John. You're losing oxygen fast."

John nodded, grabbing their hands to help him up.

"O'Neill," Ronon called into his radio. "We got him. We'll meet you at the Jumper."

A/N: Poor John. Haunted by delusions of Elizabeth. Meanwhile the stone monument's being weird…makes you wonder what all is going on, doesn't it? Except me. I know what's going on, I'm just not telling you. ;p

LOVE REVIEWERS TO CYBER-DEATH!!!


	20. Sacrifices

Origin

Briar Elwood

A/N: Okay, remember way back when in Aftermath when Vala corrected Daniel's translation? Let's just say she can, by now, easily read Ancient (like Daniel).

Chapter XIX

Sacrifices

"Rose?" Vala called, brow furrowed. The blonde child was turning out to be a miniature Houdini, disappearing whenever Vala turned her back. "Rose, sweetie, c'mon. It's time for your nap."

The amazing little baby could roll around, giggling softly wherever she went…giving herself away every time.

"Ah!" a coo cried from Daniel's office. Vala sighed, rushing in the room after Rose.

"Rose," she chided. "You can't be in here. Here, honey, lemme have that…what _is_ it anyway?" Vala took the ripped paper away from the grinning girl and flattened it out on Daniel's desk.

"'Sacrifices must be made'," she read quietly. "'Heartbreak in necessary'." Lips forming a thin line, Vala looked up at the picture. "The bottom half of Daniel's picture…" she realized. Vala turned back to Rose who was still staring at her with large, curious blue-grey eyes. "It's your lucky day, Rose. No naps. We're going to the base."

**SCG…**

"Hey, Carolyn?" Vala asked at the infirmary door, her son in one arm and Rose in the other. Carolyn walked up to her, taking in the infants with an amused smile. Vala's son was barely awake, slowly falling back into comfortable unconsciousness while Rose was wide awake and talkative, tugging at Vala's long black hair.

"Hey. You look a little overwhelmed."

Vala smiled tightly. "Yeah, a bit. I got something I need to check out in Daniel's office…could you possibly watch the kids for me?' she asked. "The boy shouldn't be too bad, he was rudely awoken form a nap…Rose, on the other hand…"

Carolyn laughed, taking Vala's son from her and walking over to find a make-shift crib for him, Vala following. "I've babysat her before. She's a wild one, isn't she?"

Vala laughed back, a small nervous laugh. "Yeah. Almost as bad as Ettan was."

Carolyn turned, taking Rose and looking at Vala with concern. "Are you doing all right, Vala?"

Vala nodded, her eyes fixed on the floor. "Yeah."

Carolyn looked unconvinced, brushing Rose's hand away from her face. "You sure?"

"I…well, I'm a little stressed," Vala admitted. "My son keeps me awake most the night and Rose keeps me busy during the day."

Carolyn nodded, deciding it'd be best not to mention Daniel's stinging betrayal, which had to have been a large part of the equation.

"So…I'll be in Daniel's office if you need anything," Vala said, backing away to leave.

"Right," Carolyn agreed. "Don't rush!"

**Daniel's Office…**

Simply to confirm her suspicion, Vala got out the scotch taped copy of the Book of Origin and flipped to the all-too familiar picture of Daniel crying. She pulled out the paper Rose had found from her pocket and folded it out, matching it to the page.

"'Sacrifices must be made'," she re-read. "'Heartbreak is necessary'." She frowned, biting her lower lip thoughtfully before turning her gaze to the revised edition that Adria had given Daniel before they had left to Atlantis. Quickly, she flipped through and found the familiar picture, noticing a little more was added to the script at the bottom.

"'Orionus Desalo, Founder of Origin'," she whispered. "Oh my…that makes perfect sense…" She stopped, a thought coming to her mind.

"I wonder why Adria didn't know."

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_It was that dream again. Orionus could see people he knew…people he was forgetting. People that, if these dreams didn't keep occurring, he would've completely erased from memory_ months_ ago. As it was, he could only remember fuzzy images of them. There was a large, dark man with a gold tattoo on his forehead. A man with light brown hair and a strange accent that was annoyingly familiar. A woman with short blonde hair, bright blue eyes and a motherly smile. A man with grey and white hair and a friendly sparkle in his blue-grey eyes. A young baby girl with the woman's blonde hair and the man's blue-grey eyes. A newborn boy, hooked up to many tubes and wires. A small boy with a fun-filled yet destructive grin. A woman with long, black hair and a stunning smile._

_"Dan'yel…" a soft voice whispered. "What are you doing?"_

**00**

The image of the woman who had spoken still lingered in Orionus's mind when he awoke. Her skin was tan and her hair dark. Her eyes were dark as well, but soft and loving. He knew her…he loved her…who _was_ she?

He growled to himself, throwing the covers off him and sitting up. It didn't matter. In face, it was extremely irritating. These dreams had occurred almost every night for the past three or four months and Orionus was getting _very_ tired of it.

It was time for them to stop.

**Later That Day…**

"Oci," Orionus said, coming up behind the busy man. "How early can you gather the people?"

Oci pursed his lips, glancing at a few papers on his desk. "How early would you like?"

"As soon as possible," he replied.

"How about now?" Oci suggested. "I can shift a few things around…"

"That would be great," Orionus declared, clapping a hand on Oci's shoulder. Oci smiled proudly.

"That'll give you a short time to get prepared," Oci said, business-like. "I'll go start to gather them now."

**About A Half Hour Later…**

"As you all know by now, in these beginning stages of our order many changes must take place," Orionus began. "As we go on, we find things that do or do not work for our way of life. And at any time, they are most welcome to leave the path of salvation.

"Recently I have been haunted by dreams. These dreams are of the old ways, back when we still lived in Atlantis. They are enticing, tempting me back, away from eternal glory. Now, _I_ am not easily swayed yet I fear for _your_ safety. We do not know the origin of these dreams and there is the great possibility that these dreams will begin to haunt some of you. Maybe they already have. So I have come before the Ascended Ori and have asked their help in this dilemma.

"From this moment on, dreams are forbidden. Know that any dream you may have is not of the Ori and has somehow gotten past the barriers the Ascended have put up, therefore is extremely powerful and dangerous." Orionus stopped, eyes sweeping the crowd below him. Every single person waited on his every word, eyes adoring and trusting.

"Sacrifices must be made," he said, his customary finish. "Heartbreak is necessary."

A/N: Dork. Don't you think? Anywho…  
I LOVE REVIEWERS!!!!!!!!!!


	21. Daniel

Origin

Briar Elwood

A/N: Okay, I'm really starting to get depressed here. I'm averaging 2 reviews a chapter and only one of them is constant (yes, that's you Anjirika and you know I love you to death). I feel so lonely!!!!! I mean, I'm going to keep writing if only for Anjirika and myself and maybe the occasional person but...one of the big reasons I post here is because I want comments!!!! I want to know what people think about my writing and the content!!!!!! Yes, another big part is because it's fun but it's only fun if I know how to improve and such! So, please, people. Be a dear and review!!!!! XOXOXOXOXOXOXO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Chapter XX

Daniel

"Huh," Q commented, pulling back form her papers.

"What?" Cam asked, looking over her. "You done?"

"I _think_ so," Q said. "It's kinda strange."

"What does it say?" Teal'c inquired.

"'Here lies Orionus Desalo, Founder of Origin. _Sacrifices must be made. Heartbreak is necessary._'"

"Orionus?" a voice echoed. Everyone turned to see Jack and the others walking up to them. "That's Daniel, isn't it?" Jack asked.

"Well, if it's the 'founder of Origin', yeah," Sam replied.

"You find anything?" Cam said.

"Not anything salvageable," Sam answered. "We weren't there long, though."

"Yeah, I can tell," Cam commented. "What came up?"

"Earthquakes," Ronon told them. "Knocked Sheppard out."

"Damaged my oxygen tank," John added. "Where's McKay?"

"Over here!" Rodney called from the actual monument. "The energy readings have dropped since when first found it."

"How much?" Sam asked, stepping over to see the data herself.

"A lot," Rodney said. "It's dropped from infinite Zed-PMs to, oh, a lifetime of Zed-PMs."

"Maybe it has something to do with the script getting shorter," Cam suggested. Rodney stared at the colonel, eyebrows raised.

"No…really?"

"McKay…" John interrupted, walking to the scientist's side. "We need to talk."

Rodney frowned at his friend, but seeing the seriousness in John's face, handed his equipment to Sam and followed John a little ways away from the group.

"I'm guessing you never found out if Katie made it or not," John said solemnly. Rodney frowned, confused.

"No…oh my—" He stopped abruptly, eyes wide.

"I ran into her," John told him. Rodney stared at his friend, mouth slightly ajar, and he blinked wildly for a moment.

"She's…dead?" he chocked. John winced.

"Yeah. I'm sorry."

**Meanwhile…**

As John led Rodney away, Q finally managed to ask a question that had been on the tip of her tongue since the Atlantis group had returned.

"How's Daniel Orionus?"

"He is an Ancient," Teal'c replied. Q's eyes flew wide.

"An _Ancient_?" she asked incredulously.

"Yeah," Cam answered. "Didn't follow the rules, so they erased his memory and flung him to the future."

"So he has two sets of parents?" Q wondered.

"It would appear so," Teyla said.

"Okay, that's weird," Q declared.

"Anyway," Jack interrupted. "So this is where he 'lies'," he said, walking up to the stone. "As in, dead man?"

"There's only one way to find out," Ronon said gruffly, following Jack.

"Whoa, whoa," Sam called quickly, rushing up. "We can't just _barge_ in."

"Why not?" Jack demanded. Sam frowned at him.

"We have no idea if whatever is generating power in there is dangerous or not," she explained. "And the odds are—"

"Since when do the odds stop _us_?" Jack pointed out. Sam sighed.

"Fine. But let's try _not_ to demolish the monument please."

"We'll try," Jack promised, turning back to the stone.

"No," Teal'c suddenly said. "Try not. Do or do not."

Q grinned. "There is no try," she finished. Teal'c nodded at her, a smile on his lips.

"Indeed."

"C'mon, T," Cam called. "How 'bout you help us accomplish in _do_ing."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was times like these that Mryddyn was glad the Ori were forgetting Atlantis. If they recognized him for whom he was, they would've kicked him out a _long_ time ago. But Mryddyn had a job. And it was proving very difficult to complete.

Finally Mryddyn found what he was looking for. In the corner of the plaza was a small huddle of people. Some of them Mryddyn remembered from Atlantis, some he supposed were newer 'converts' from this galaxy. The ancient man couldn't physically see who or what was at the center of the group but he didn't need to. Orionus's loud and authoritative voice resonated above shufflings of all in the plaza, preaching the basics of the Ori…well, it really was a religion, wasn't it?

Mryddyn settled in to wait for the group to disperse, casually observing passerby's to pass the time. Soon Orionus finished with his familiar farewell and the huddle walked away silently, letting his words soak in more fully. Mryddyn approached Orionus who had turned to the milky-white man standing next to him, talking in quieter tones. About ten feet away from the pair, Mryddyn stopped.

"Daniel Jackson," he called. Orionus continued his conversation.

"Dr. Daniel Jackson," Mryddyn tried again. The other man turned his frighteningly silver-white eyes to the old man, lips pursed into a frown.

"We know no 'Doctor Daniel Jackson' here, old man. Take your delusions some place else."

"I will speak with Orionus," Mryddyn told him, briefly glancing at the tattooed man. "Otherwise known as Daniel Jackson."

Orionus smiled at him gently. "I'm sorry but you must have me mixed up with someone else."

Mryddyn shook his head. "I do not. You have simply forgotten."

The smile on Orionus's lips disappeared into a frown. "What do you want?' he asked testily.

"I wish to speak with you," Mryddyn answered patiently. "Privately."

"Sir?" the pale man from before questioned, readying him to throw the ancient man out. Orionus stared into Mryddyn's eyes solidly before giving a quick shake of his head.

"It is all right, Oci," Orionus assured him. "I will call if I require assistance."

"I will be ready, sir," Oci replied, folding his arms into hi large sleeves. Orionus nodded and he and Mryddyn walked away.

A/N: Idiot. Idiot, idiot, idiot. Forgetting his own name??? Idiot. Anywho…

I LOVE REVIEWERS!!!!!!!!


	22. Emerald

Origin

Briar Elwood

A/N: Mwahahahahahaha. This doth be another chappie I love.

Oh, and thank you to the overwhelming response to my despair last chapter!!!!! Thank you for the honesty and the reviews, both of which I value greatly! I just hope it wasn't a one time thing and that both won't fail to continue!!!!!!

Oh, and Anjirika? The flashback's for you.

Chapter XXI

Emerald

"Who _are_ you?" Orionus demanded, turning and glaring at Mryddyn.

"My name is Mryddyn," the ancient man replied. "You also know me as Merlin."

"I don't know you at _all_."

"You don't _remember_ me at all," Mryddyn corrected. "I lived in your head for a couple months many years ago."

Orionus stared at him silently, refusing to be swayed. Mryddyn sighed, clasping his hands together.

"Have you really forgotten e_verything_?"

Orionus looked annoyed. "Of course n—"

"I mean of before. Doesn't your name _mean_ anything to you?"

"What does Orionus mean to _you_?" he asked testily. Mryddyn shook his head.

"Not that name. Daniel Jackson."

Orionus bristled. "That's not my name."

Mryddyn decided not to argue…directly. "However, that is what I will call you. You will have to get used to it."

Orionus frowned. For some reason, that sounded familiar…

"You still have not answered my original question," Mryddyn continued. "Have you forgotten your previous life? It seems to me that if the Ori erase your memory, that is simply _proof_—"  
"They erase the memories to _protect_—"

"You are their _founder_!" Mryddyn exploded. "How are you to know what you're supposed to stay _away_ from if you can't _remember_ it? For example, if you had not forgotten, you would know I am the Head of the Alteran Council!"

Orionus blinked, taken off guard. His eyes flicked to the closed door behind Mryddyn where Oci waited outside. Mryddyn shook his head.

"Do not call Oci. You know I can protect myself from any harm your…Prior, I believe he is called, can afflict on me."

Orionus tensed, eyes fluttering around wildly. Mryddyn sighed wearily.

"I do not wish to harm you. I wish to help you," he assured the younger man. "Back to what I was saying: On the other hand, if the Ori were not full of true virtue, they might erase your past from your memory because they were afraid it would turn you back against them."

Mryddyn watched Orionus's facial expressions before steering down another path.

"Teal'c the Jaffa. Remember him?"

Orionus's face was blank.

"Colonel Cameron Mitchell. Colonel Samantha Carter. Retired General Jonathan 'Jack' O'Neill. Rose O'Neill. Adria."

"The Orici," Orionus finally recognized. "From the prophecy."

"You only remember her from a prophecy?" Mryddyn said exasperatedly. "How about Ettan Jackson?"

Orionus shook his head.

"Vala Mal Doran?"

A sparkle of something deep showed in Orionus's eyes and Mryddyn smiled.

"That name rings a bell, doesn't it?" he questioned. "Not a loud one but a bell all the same. And do you know why? Because the Ori can erase the memories of the mind but not the memories of the heart."

Orionus stared at Mryddyn and the old man watched with satisfaction as the beginnings of memory-filled waves filled Orionus's clear blue eyes.

"Think on it," he told him, turning to leave. "Maybe this will help you remember."

Orionus stared at Mryddyn's retreating figure until he could see him no more before glancing down at his feet to see what Mryddyn had tossed to him.

_The emerald lay broken, an ugly crack running down the middle._

A strange emotion filling his heart, Orionus leaned down and picked up the emerald necklace. Straightening, he rubbed it between his fingers, letting his power course through the jewel. As he stared into the green rod, he was taken back to a world he didn't remember.

**00**

_It was one of those rare times when neither Daniel nor Vala was at the mercy of the ever-active Ettan. Vala was hiding in her office and Daniel had managed to shake him off to Sam who turned out to enjoy Ettan's company to an extent many couldn't quite understand. At the current time, Daniel was searching for Vala, fingering the box stuffed in his pocket._

_"Hey," he called, walking into Vala's office. She looked up from her computer and rewarded Daniel with her famous grin._

_"Hello, darling. How are you?"_

_"I'm great. You?"_

_Vala shrugged, glancing at her screen briefly before standing up. "I'm okay."_

_Daniel smiled, walking to her and kissing her forehead gently. "You know what day it is?" he asked slyly. Vala frowned, brow furrowed._

_"Tuesday?" she said slowly. Daniel's smile widened and he shook his head._

_"Other than that."_

_"Well, I know it's been exactly a month today since we got together but somehow I doubt you…" Vala trailed off once Daniel started nodding._

_"That's exactly what I was talking about."_

_"You remembered/" Vala asked, surprised._

_"I'm an archeologist," he reminded her. "I _have_ to be good with dates."_

_"Yeah, but…"_

_"I got something for you," Daniel interrupted. Vala's eyes widened even further._

_"You did?"_

_Daniel's grin almost exceeded Vala's prize-winning one. "Yeah." He pulled out the box he'd been fingering and handed it to her. "Happy Anniversary."_

_Vala took it cautiously, eyeing Daniel warily. Slowly, she opened what was very obviously a jewelry box to have the shine of an emerald reflect in her grey eyes. She gasped, tracing the edge of the emerald with her finger._

_"It's beautiful," she breathed._

_"You like it?" Daniel made sure. Vala met his eyes, her own dancing._

_"I _love_ it!" she exclaimed. She paused, glancing at the jewel again. "Do I have to put it on myself?"_

_"No! Of course not," Daniel said quickly. He scurried behind her, grabbing the necklace. Vala lifted her hair as he draped the necklace around her neck. After clasping it, he turned her around to face him._

_"I love you," she whispered, craning her head back. Daniel kissed her gently on the lips._

_"I love you too."_

**00**

"Orionus, sir, are you all right?"

Orionus blinked, looking up from the broken emerald. "Hm? Oh, yes. I'm fine, Oci."

Oci frowned. "I didn't see that old man leave. Did he do anything to you?"

Orionus shook his head. "No, no, I'm fine, Oci. I'm fine."

But, honestly, he wasn't. Honestly, he had started to remember.

A/N: FINALLY!!!!!!! ;p

I LOVE REVIEWERS!!!!!!


	23. Power, Death & Knowledge

Origin

Briar Elwood

Chapter XXII

Power, Death & Knowledge

Only a couple days later, Orionus pulled the necklace out again to look at.

"Vala Mal Doran…" he whispered, letting the name that was becoming more and more familiar flow from his lips. There was a love in this emerald, he could tell. A strong, passionate love…

Orionus closed his eyes, clutching the jewel in his fist. Picturing the emerald in his mind, Orionus imagined the green aura seeping out of the jewel and into the furnace of his own power. Opening his eyes, he saw the emerald had lost its stunning color and looked like simple glass with a crack down the middle. He turned to the mirror and was slightly startled to see his eyes were no longer a clear blue…They were now gemed, hard and sparkly, and had stolen the beautiful green color of the emerald. He let the shock pass and reached around his neck to clasp on the necklace.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'm glad _Vala_ isn't here," Sam whispered to Jack as the large group stood stock-still, deep past the stone entrance.

Before them, incased in ice, was a weathered ancient Daniel…or, they supposed, Orionus. His hair was white and long, accompanied by a tangled white bushel of hair on his face. His skin was worn and incredibly wrinkled…but despite the age, his features were obviously Daniel's.

"So…is he _dead_?" Q asked. "Cuz, if he's incased in ice…"

"You tell me," Cam said, hand brushing the wall beside the ice. "Same language from before is over here."

Q scurried to his side, shining her flashlight on the script. "Starts off the same: 'Here lies Orionus Desalo, Founder of Origin' but then it's different. Shorter."

"How long will it take?" John asked. Q shook her head.

"Not _half_ as long as last time."

**A Little Later…**

"Jack!" Sam called from where she and Rodney were bent over their computers. Jack, Cam and John glanced over and walked to them. Sam turned the computer screen to face them.

"We _think_—"

"We're practically _positive_," Rodney corrected, his voice still gruff from the harsh news John had given him.

"That the power's coming from Orionus himself," Sam finished.

"Like, the power of the Ori?" Jack asked. Sam shrugged.

"I guess."

"Can we _use_ it?" Cam questioned. Rodney scoffed.

"No. I'm impressed it's even _there_ still, especially if he's _dead_. His power must've been _incredibly_ strong if it's still there."

"So we can't channel it out of his body?" John pushed. Sam shook her head.

"We don't even know if he _is_ dead or not," she pointed out.

"Okay, if you though the _monument_ was weird, listen to this," Q called. Everyone perked up to listen. "'I remember. I'm sorry. I love you.'"

It was silent for a moment before a single syllable cracked through.

"What?!" Cam demanded.

"I _told_ you it was weird," Q defended.

"Was that _Daniel_?" Jack asked. Q shrugged.

"How am _I_ supposed to know?"

"Can't you check for vital signs?' Teyla asked Sam and Rodney. Sam looked mildly surprised that she hadn't thought of that before.

"Yeah, kinda. Here…" She pressed a few buttons on the keyboard, eyes scanning the screen quickly. She picked up the laptop and walked up to the ice wall. Slowly, she shook her head.

"Nothing. He's dead."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Orionus sighed, staring at the large stone before him. He had come back alone, secretly, for he knew past friends from the future would find this place. He glanced down at the chisel in his hand, stepped closer and began to write.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vala had decided she was eternally in debt to Carolyn. The doctor had offered to watch Rose for a few days and probably would've taken Vala's son as well if he wasn't still nursing. Now he was currently napping (again) and Vala was on the couch, reading the Book of Origin she had brought home with her.

"Where _is_ he, Mother?" an irritated voice demanded. Vala's head jerked up to see Adria standing in her living room. She stood suddenly, the book falling from her lap to the floor with a clatter.

"Adria! What are you doing here?"

"Where is Daniel, Mother?" Adria asked, eyes squinting angrily. "Did he die?"

Vala stared into her daughter's eyes calmly. "No. He's still alive."

"Then where _is_ he? I cannot find him!"

Vala continued staring, ignoring Adria's enraged confusion. "Did you know he was Orionus?" she asked finally. Adria blinked, taken off guard.

"Orionus Desalo? Founder of Origin?"

Vala nodded. "His picture' in the Book of Origin for that very purpose."

"But it was not there _before_…" Adria argued. Vala rolled her eyes, exasperated.

"Do you even _read_ the book, Adria? There's an entire story of how Orionus gave up his friends and family, that'd include me, and there's a quote by him that accompanies his picture…heck, Orionus is even the reason Ettan's not allowed to dream! Remember that?"

"I have no reason to read the Book of Origin, Mother. The Ori have filled my head with knowledge so vast—"

"But obviously they haven't given you everything," Vala interrupted. "Because Daniel _is_ Orionus. I was there." She paused. Can you imagine that? You've been trying to kill your founder."

Adria stared at her mother silently for a moment.

"So…that's where he is. In the past."

Vala rolled her eyes. "You aren't _still_ going to try to kill him, are you?"

Adria took a second to reply. "It is not like you would care much, would you, Mother? He hurt you. It's funny, though. I always thought he'd be harder to turn to the truth than you."

Vala didn't answer, for she would've had to push pass the large lump in her throat. So she watched wordlessly as Adria shook her head, an amused smile on her lips, and disappeared. Once her daughter was gone, Vala sank back to the couch, grabbing the Book of Origin. She found her place and began reading again, trying to ignore the large teardrops messing with her vision.

A/N: (sniffle) Poor Vala. Good heavens.

I LOVE REVIEWERS!!!!!!!


	24. Remember & Return

Origin

Briar Elwood

A/N: Okay, as Wings90 pointed out to me last chapter, there is something I need to clear up and, well, apologize for. If Daniel/Orionus was frozen, there would be no vital signs no matter what. But I needed to prove he was actually dead and didn't really realize that until Wings90 pointed it out. So, yes, Daniel/Orionus really was dead, and why he was frozen will be explained eventually. I promise.

Chapter XXIII

Remember & Return

"You are wasting your time."

Orionus jumped, whirling around in what he had _thought_ was an isolated room, to see Mryddyn giving him a very disapproving stare.

"What?"

"Do you remember?" Mryddyn asked, ignoring Orionus's question. Orionus nodded.

"I do."

"Teal'c?"

Orionus nodded again.

"Cam? Sam? Jack? Rose? Ettan? Vala?"

"And Vala's son," Orionus added.

"Who is also _your_ son," Mryddyn agreed. "What did you do with the necklace?"

"I drew the memories out of it," Orionus told him. Mryddyn squinted at him.

"And it gave you a very interesting eye color, I can see."

Orionus inclined his head. "A side effect."

"And where is the necklace now?"

Orionus pulled out the colorless jewel from under his robes, presenting it to Mryddyn. The ancient man brushed a fingertip against it, lips pursed thoughtfully. Then he drew back, looking at Orionus expectantly.

"So what will you do now?"

"I remember my original thinking and still believe it," Orionus began, feeling more and more like a high school student. "I am their founder. I can lead them away—"

"No, no, no!" Mryddyn interrupted, shaking his head. "You are _not_ immortal, Daniel Jackson. You will die eventually and all your teachings of free religion will be forgotten. They will become the villains you know in the future, despite any effort you can put forth. You're simply wasting you life."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well. I guess we should go," Cam said, trying not to let on how much Daniel's body had unnerved him. No one said anything in reply but moved to leave the cave. Still silent, Teal'c, Cam, Jack, Ronon and John pushed the stone back in place, which (to Sam's satisfaction) was still in good shape.

"I wouldn't go in there," a voice from behind them warned. Cam frowned. The voice was recognizable yet more rugged, wise, and weary than the last time he had heard it. He turned from the stone to see a man in large Ori robes standing before him.

"Jackson!" the colonel exclaimed. Daniel looked different; he realized _that_ right away. His hair was starting to grey and the skin on his face sagged somewhat, giving the linguist a very tired look. He inclined his head in a greeting as the rest of the group turned to face him.

"Nice eyes," Q commented. Cameron frowned.

"What?"

Daniel sighed, closing his eyes. "They're green now."

"They seriously look like emeralds!" Q exclaimed. "Like they're actually jewels!"

"How'd _that_ happen?" Jack asked.

"It's a long story," Daniel told them. "You guys were right, though. And I'm back for good."

"That's great!" Sam proclaimed.

"So…why wouldn't you go in there?" John asked, jerking his thumb at the stone monument.

"It's dangerous," Daniel replied.

"Uh…the power levels just shot back up to what they were before," Rodney informed them.

"Dr. McKay," Teal'c called. "Is this what it was before?"

Rodney looked up to Teal'c who was indicating the script on the monument. "Yeah!" Rodney said, surprised.

Daniel frowned. "The script and the power levels changed?"

"Power levels went down," Rodney explained.

"The script was shorter. And a _lot_ different," Q added. "It'd take a long time to translate now."

"No it wouldn't," Daniel argued. "I wrote it."

"Really?" Cam asked.

"What's it say?" Jack questioned. Daniel shook his head.

"It doesn't matter. You guys stay here. I'm gonna check what's in there."

"I thought it was dangerous," Ronon interjected.

"I'm not a normal human being, you must remember," Daniel pointed out. "My power will protect me."

"What's in there?" Sam asked. Daniel shrugged.

"That's why I'm going in." With that, he turned and walked _through_ the stone. Jack pursed his lips, leaving over to Sam.

"Then how does he know it's dangerous?"

Everyone turned to settle down to wait for Daniel but the stone shimmered and the robed archeologist came running back towards them. John frowned.

"That didn't take long," he commented. Daniel shook his head.

"I was right," he said breathlessly. "It's too dangerous. Even for me."

"What's _in_ there?" Sam repeated. Daniel shook his head again.

"Doesn't matter."

"Okay, look," Jack interrupted, walking up to him. "We just went in before you showed up. The script was shorter and the power levels were lower but we went in all the same. There wasn't anything dangerous in there."

Daniel frowned. "What _was_ in there?"

Jack looked uncomfortable, glancing at Sam. "Uh…_you_."

Daniel blinked. "Me?"

"Yeah," Jack said slowly. "Uh…old."

"And dead," Teal'c added bluntly. Daniel looked shocked.

"Um. Well. I'm not there anymore."

"I suppose we can't use the power whatever's in there is generating?" Rodney asked, sounding annoyed. Daniel laughed humorlessly.

"No. No way in the depths of the universe."

A/N: Oooooo….he's SOO cryptic!!!!!!!! Stinker. ;p

PLEASE DO NOT FORGET TO REVIEW!!


	25. Coming Back

Origin

Briar Elwood

A/N: Yes, so I should probably tell everyone...I just started work and the hours are not set, so updates might be a little spaced out. Oh, and next week I'm going to camp. But I have the next oh, lots of chapters written and uploaded so that should help. Just FYI.

Chapter XXIV

Coming Back

"Vala?"

Vala ignored the voice. It was just a dream, she told herself. Just a figment of her imagination. She kept reading the Book of Origin. If she looked up, two things could happen. One: no one would be there. Two: someone would be there and when it became obvious it wasn't real, she'd go into hysterics.

"Vala. Look at me," the voice pushed. "Please."

"It's not real, it's not real," she chanted to herself, closing her eyes.

"Vala," the voice whispered, closer now. Fingers rested on her chin, nudging her face up. "I _am_ real."

Finally, Vala gave in, opening her eyes. "No you're not," she told Daniel. "Your eyes are different. You're here. You're not in Ori clothes; you're in jeans and a t-shirt. You're _here_."

Daniel sighed and sat on the couch beside her. "I _am_ real, Vala. My eyes are different because of…well, they're emeralds, right?"

Vala nodded, wanting to believe but afraid. Daniel pulled out a necklace from under his t-shirt and presented the jewel to her.

"It's your emerald necklace," he told her. "It broke when you threw it at me and the color drained into my eyes when I used it to remember you and everyone else."

Vala pulled back slightly, taking in everything about him with critical eyes. "How long has it been for you?"

"A few years. I understand it's only been a couple days for you."

Vala nodded. "So. You were the one who outlawed dreams."

Daniel nodded. "So it turns out. You've been doing research on me, I take it?" he asked, picking up the book on her lap. Vala glanced at it before turning her gaze to him, eyes angry.

"I _hate_ you," she chocked, fighting back the ever-present tears. Daniel sighed, looking down at his knees.

"I know."

Vala stood up, storming away. She was only gone a few minutes before she came back, their son in her arms.

"I named him," she told Daniel, voice like stone. "Jared."

Daniel looked up, stood and stroked his son's cheek. Jared smiled at his father, batting Daniel's hand playfully.

"Jared Jackson," he whispered, trying it out. Vala shook her head.

"No. Jared Mal Doran," she corrected. Daniel blinked, looking up to meet Vala's harsh stare. But then he nodded, backing up.

"I understand," he said quietly. "I suppose I should leave."

Part of Vala's heart screamed for him not to go but the torn, angry part of her pushed down the scream and stayed silent and glaring. Seeing she wasn't going to stop him, Daniel nodded again and quickly backed out the door.

**SGC Infirmary…**

"Thank you, Carolyn."

"Oh, no problem. I could tell Vala needed a break and I'm not really busy right now so I figured what the heck."

Cam nodded at Sam with little Rose in her arms as he passed by her in the infirmary. Upon seeing Carolyn, he shook his head.

"I don't know _how_ you can baby-sit a kid like her."

Carolyn smiled. "I've had way more difficult patients to deal with, Cameron, you know that. _You're_ one of them."

"I don't like being confined to a bed, Carolyn," he excused. Carolyn waved a hand at him.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. I heard Daniel's back."

Cam nodded. "Older, wiser and all that good stuff. Plus his eyes are different."

"Emeralds. I heard."

Cam paused, gazing at her. "Wanna come to my place tonight?"

Carolyn smiled, walking to him and kissing his chin. "_I'm_ cooking."

Cam looked offended. "Why does no one like my cooking? They're _all_ my grandma's recipes! She'd be offended!"

Carolyn laughed. "I think she'd be more offended that you're messing up her food so badly. I'm cooking."

"Can we at least have my macaroons?" Cam begged, brushing his lips on her forehead. Carolyn drew back, eyes wide and horrified.

"Anything but the macaroons!"

"Oh, come _on_!"

**Teal'c's Quarters…**

"Teal'c."

Teal'c's eyes widened when he opened the door to his room. "Ishta."

Ishta smiled. "You've been busy.

Teal'c inclined his head affirmatively. "Indeed. How long have you been waiting?"

Ishta shook her head. "Not even a day. Do not worry about it."

Slowly, Teal'c moved towards her and kissed her. Ishta kissed him back and no one saw either of them again until the next morning.

**The Mess Hall…**

"So. Now what?" Ronon asked, sitting down with John, Rodney and Teyla. John shrugged.

"We're back to square one."

"Meaning?" Ronon pushed, waving his fork in the air.

"Meaning we don't know," Rodney bit. Teyla looked to John.

"How are _you_ doing, John?"

John looked slightly surprised before realizing what she was indicating and shrugged.

"I've accepted it by now, I guess. You should be worrying more about _him_," he added in an undertone, jerking his head at Rodney.

"Hey," Q called, skipping up to them. "Just was talking to Landry. He said you guys could come to 2106 with me. Figures there's some connection between then and now and it might be helpful if you had a team there."

Ronon glanced back at John. "I take it we're no longer on 'square one'?"

A/N: And most of that was pure fluff, wasn't it? Oh well.

I LOVE REVIEWERS!!!!!!!


	26. Letters

Origin

Briar Elwood

Chapter XXV

Letters

In the time that John's team spent packing, Q decided to pull out pictures she had taken of the new script on the stone monument and translate them. Curiosity had grabbed a hold of her and, from what she was finding out, SG-1 deserved to know what it said.

**The O'Neill Household…**

"Jack…" Sam called. Jack looked up to see Sam staring at the mail in her hand. She held out two pieces of paper, her gaze fixed on two other similar pieces with the rest of the mail. "It's a picture of a section of the stone monument…and a translation."

"I thought Daniel said it didn't matter what it said," Jack mused, taking the papers from his wife.

"Well, it's Q's handwriting. And I think I know why he said that," Sam replied. "They're messaged to us. There's one for Rose too."

Jack didn't answer as he was intently reading Daniel's letter to him.

_Jack—You're an idiot, you know that? Of course, I'm worse. Just look at what I've done. Anyway. Take care of Sam. And Rose, too, of course. Don't forget to take care of yourself as well. I miss you._

Jack couldn't help but smile wryly at Daniel's entire message. It was so like him…

Sam was smiling also.

_Sam—I'm sorry. I hope you realize that. Take care of Jack, Rose and, as always, yourself. Please help Vala take care of her son. And if Ettan ever comes back…well, you do well with him. If you wouldn't mind. I miss you, Sam._

After finishing hers, Sam woke Rose up from her nap and read hers to her.

_Rose—I don't know if you remember me, but I'm you uncle Daniel. You have wonderful parents. Keep them in line. And I hope you're friends with Aunt Vala's son. I love you, Rose._

When she was old enough to understand, Rose had her father frame it.

**Cameron's Apartment…**

Cam sat on his couch after Carolyn left, one hand holding his head up, the other holding two pieces of paper, one with Q's handwriting all over it.

_Cameron—Please, please, please keep the team together. Keep them strong. I know you have your own problems, everyone does, but as the leader of SG-1, you need to keep them together. You went to so much work to bring us back all those years ago, you can't let it break up now because of my stupid mistake. I miss you guys._

**Teal'c's Quarters…**

"Hey, muscles," Q greeted, knocking on the open door. "Where's Ishta? Never mind, none of my business. Anyway." She held out a photo and piece of notebook paper. "This is for you."

Teal'c took the paper and photograph from her, frowning at it as he began to read.

_Teal'c—Emotions are a good thing. Trust me. I've been stoic and solid as Orionus…it's unhealthy. I know you've been around longer than I but all the same. And could you do one favor for me? You sometimes seem to be the only one who can get to Vala. If you could just be a friend to her. Thanks. I miss you, Teal'c. Silence isn't the same when it's not coming from you._

Those words made a smile come to even one as Teal'c's lips.

**Q's Quarters…**

"So this is from your daddy, Jared," Q said to the small child in her arms. "He says:

"_My son—I don't even know your name. Do you have any idea how much that tortures me? But I still love you. You don't remember me. But I still love you. You've probably grown to hate me with your mother's influence. But I still love you. And I really, really wish I could make it up to you. I love you._"

**The Mal Doran Household…**

Vala waited to read whatever it was that Q had given her until she was alone. Why, she didn't know. But maybe it was the look in Q's eye and the soft smile on her lips when the young woman had handed it to her. And now she was about to find out what that had meant.

_Vala—I'm sorry. I'm sorry a million times over. You should know that it was you that sparked my memory. In a way. I wish I could write you some beautiful and long apology but I can't. I just don't have that ability. I'm sorry and I love you._

_-Daniel Jackson_

Vala's eyes were brimming with tears as she re-read the letter in Q's handwriting. She blinked furiously, trying to push the salty water back but only succeeding in doing the opposite. Chocking down a sob that had been resting inside of her since Daniel's return, Vala locked the door of her room behind her, flinging herself across the bed.

"I love you too, Daniel," she whispered into the covers. "I love you too."

A/N: Yes, it's short, I'm sorry. Now, seeing as this is the last chapter before the epilogue, I believe it's time for thank yous.

Thanks to…

My Mom—as always, for allowing me to spend hours without end on the computer.

My Sisters—as always, for sitting and listening to me read to them and excitedly spoil them on upcoming events.

Anjirika—my number one loyal reviewer whose inspired quite a few events and, without her, there wouldn't be another sequel coming up.

A few other reviewers with special mentions: HAZMOT, Wings90

And all other reviewers (and readers) who've faithfully stuck with this even through my long periods of not updating. And as you all (should) know by now…

I LOVE YOU ALL!!!!!!!!!!!!


	27. Epilogue

Origin

Briar Elwood

Epilogue

Q and John's team had left to 2106, excited to explore the new frontier. Vala had begun to talk to Daniel again, though they still weren't back to as they were before. Cameron had proposed to Carolyn and Teal'c had proposed to Ishta. The four had decided to have a joint ceremony and every one of their friends in 2011 were invited. The marriage had been beautiful and, currently, the dancing, eating, drinking and over-all merry-making was in progress. Daniel was getting edgy as he spent time with the guys and finally excused himself, walking over to Vala.

"May I have this dance?" Daniel asked, a sly grin on his lips. Vala looked up from Jared.

"Uh…sure…"

She passed Jared to Sam, sitting besides her, and stood. Daniel led her to the dance floor, pulling her in closer.

"I'm glad for them," Vala said after a long pause of silence, well aware that Daniel's eyes were fixed on her. Daniel frowned, taken off guard.

"Cam and Teal'c?"

"And Carolyn and Ishta," Vala added. Daniel smiled.

"Yeah. We're the only two who aren't married now," he commented, watching her facial expression for some sort of reaction. He got none. He frowned, afraid he had said the wrong thing.

"Vala?"

Nothing.

"Vala, please look at me."

Slowly, she raised her eyes to meet his. Forcing herself to stare into his gemmed eyes, Vala could feel her gaze wavering and shaking badly. Finally, she looked away, burying her face in Daniel's shoulder. Surprised, Daniel glanced around, still dancing. He patted her back with caution, feeling a wet spot form on his shirt.

"I love you," he heard through muffled sobs. Relief flooded through him like a tidal wave and he turned his head to whisper in her hair.

"Will you marry me?"

It was quiet for a moment. Again, fear coursed through Daniel. Maybe he had been to fast. But then he felt Vala's head move and he looked down to see her nodding vigorously.

"Yes," she whispered. "Yes."

A/N: And keep a weather eye on the horizon, my dear friends!!!!!! There is another fic coming up soon, called _Myth_. There's more action than the previous two, more secrets explained and a big finale! The end is near!

…I think. ;p


End file.
